Princess Chronicles: Part 1 Sailor Stars Unite!
by Sailor Saturn-Star
Summary: Meet Rini's older sister and learn of her mission to unite the next generation of sailor senshi. Instead of being the senshi of the moon, she is something different. i'm so bad at summaries it ain't funny *COMPLETE!*
1. Birth of a Sailor Star

Authors Notes.   
  
Yeah!! This is my first story posted on FanFac.com. I've had this idea for awhile but have been too lazy to write it. Anyway, this is going to be a verrry long story. So far, I've got 3 parts to this story. I'm even going to put crossovers in later. oh, and this might have some humor in too, I'm not quite sure yet. It might take me a little while to get used to putting stories up. It's all too complicated! Wah! Please Read And Review! And if I'm too slow posting stories, just remember I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, however Rose is MINE   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Princess Chronicles  
  
Part 1: The Beginning  
  
Chapter 1 The Birth of a Sailor Star  
  
  
It was a calm, cold January night when the royal family of crystal tokoyo welcomed the birth of a little princess.   
Across the galaxy, a new star was formed from all of the energy that was gathered by the light of the other  
stars. This new star, drawn by the power released by the new princess began plunging toward Earth; towards the one  
destined to claim its power and bring true peace to the universe.  
  
  
This is where our story begins...  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" cried a small voice.  
  
"Yes, little one?"  
  
"Guess what,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tomorrow is my birthday! I'll be..." the small child began counting her fingers. "Five!" She said proudly, holding  
her hand up for her father to see.  
  
"I know, little princess. Why do you think the kingdom is so happy? The Sailor Soldiers have been working hard   
in preparation for your ball."  
  
"I know you didn't forget" said the small princess. "I was reminding myself."  
  
"Darling daughter," he said picking up the small child. She was so small, yet somehow, he could feel she had a  
strange and strong power within her. "Tell me, why are you not with Sailor Mercury and the other children? Have you finished  
your lessons already?"  
  
"Huh?" the princess' face showed an expression of confusion. "Lessons today? What time is it?"  
  
"It's almost eight-thirty." said the king.  
  
"Oh, no! I'm late!" the child wiggled out of her father's arms and dashed off.  
  
You are just like your mother, thought the king. Your jet black hair you got from me, but I guess those star-shaped  
buns on your head makes you act more and more like Usagi every day. Well, it doesn't matter how you turn out, you will always  
be my little Rose-bud. He turns with a smile and walks out towards the rose garden.  
  
  
  
Ends Chapter 1  
  
  
A/N Thats all for now, working on second chap. be up ASAP  
  
Please Review. 


	2. Birthday Preparations

A/N Hey! I'm back!!! I soo happy! I got a review!!! Anyway, here's the next chap! Hope you enjoy it!! Remember, more to come, you ain't going to get rid of me that easily. Anyway, on with the next chap!! I should have said this sooner, this storyline has nothing to do with the Sailor Stars series as I have yet to see it. (Stupid Cartoon Network) crosses arms and sticks out tongue.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing exept Rose, Amanda, Marron, Rachel, and Laura.  
  
  
Chapter 2 Birthday Preparations  
  
  
"Happy Birthday!" came from a large mass of people when the sun rose the next morning. The loud cheers were heard throughout the entire kingdom. Large banners had been hung and dozens of parades had begun marching towards the large castle which stood in the middle of Crystal Tokoyo, the largest city in the world.  
  
At the sound of the cheers, A small girl with lavender eyes and jet black hair tied in two star-shaped buns on the sides of her head ran from her room onto the nearest balcony and waved to the crowd that formed at the castle's gate.   
  
Upon seeing their princess, the cheers' of the crowd became louder, and whoever was still asleep, wasn't anymore.  
  
"Princess! What are you doing?"   
  
Rose turned at the sound, at her door stood a girl with long blonde hair tied into two pigtails with two red ribbons.   
  
"Hey Marron, I was just waving to the crowd below." Marron was the daughter of Sailor Venus, and inherited her mother's readiness to goof off. "Oh, lemme see!"  
  
With that, Marron ran to the side of the balcony "Hi everyone!"  
  
The two girls stood there giggling and waving until a soft tone rang through the castle. The look of joy on the girl's faces suddenly turned into a look of pure horror. "Oh, no! We're late for lessons again! Teacher is going to be soooo mad!"  
  
  
Later that Afternoon  
  
  
"Why is it seem to take longer to finish lessons when there is something fun going on?" Rose whinned.  
  
"How can you say that?" A blue haired girl cried. "Lessons are meant to be fun, and besides how are we supposed to learn anything without lessons?"  
  
"Amanda, you are the only one who thinks lessons are fun." said a brown haired girl, "I think that Mercury blood has gotten to your head." With that, the girl giggled at her own lame joke. Making her brown braid fall over her shoulder.  
  
"Laura, be nice, you know as well as I do, in about an hour you will be the first to ask for her help with homework." A raven-haired girl said, her long hair pulled back miko-style.  
  
"Homework! What Homework!" Marron exclaimed, clearly shocked and worried.  
  
"Now you did it, Rachel, you said the wrong thing." Amanda said and in a soothing voice, "My mother didn't give us any homework today because of the party tonite."  
  
"Speaking of which, we need to get going or we're going to be late." With that, the girls seperated into their separte quarters to prepare for the event.  
  
  
That Evening   
  
"Wow! the palace is just beautiful!" Exclaimed the queen. "Thank you everybody!"  
  
"It was nothing your majesty."   
  
"Yeah, it was fun!"  
  
"Still, Mars, Venus, thank you." she said to the four senshi. "Mercury, how are the children doing with their lessons? We haven't updated their progress lately."  
  
The soldier of wisdom hesitated. "Well, Amanda, Marron, Rachel, and Laura are doing well, and so is the princess, its just that princess Rose always comes in late."  
  
"Sounds familar." said the soldier of fire.   
  
"Hush Mars." said Serenity, promply sticking out her tongue. "Mercury, I will talk to her and try to ensure it doesn't happen again."  
  
With that, the sound of trumpets could be heard, symbolizing the start of the dance. "Come on guys," said the queen over her shoulder, "what do you say we go have fun?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
A/N Alright! one more down, more to come, please review. I really would appreciate it. For those of you who don't know, a miko is the same as a priestess, and they wear their hair pulled back low and tied with a white ribbon. I'm pretty sure Raye wore her hair like that some, if any of you still have no idea what i'm talking about. Thats all for now, bye. 


	3. The Birthday Wish

Hey, I'm back (empty room) Heeeeeeeeeelllllllllllooooooooo anybody there. No reviews. Wah wah wah Nobody loves me!! stiff, heres chap. 3, hic (blows nose)  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, If I did, it would still be going. However, I own Rose, Amanda, Marron, Racheal, and Laura.  
  
Chapter 3: Birthday Wish  
  
Deep in space, a small star hurtled thru space, its journey almost done. As it passed the forbidden sixth planet, it gave off a soft glow, with that it continued its silent approach.   
  
"Visual, On Screen" a shadowy figure called. On a large panel, a glowing star appeared. "Now thats different, we've been following this lump of rock for months and its never done that before." A smirk crossed the figure's lips. "It looks like our search is almost over. Soon this awesome power will be mine! All mine! All will cower under my name! Hehehehehe."  
  
On the bright blue orb of Earth, a celebration was in full swing. A small child had the seat of honor. One by one presents were presented to the small girl. If you saw the gifts, you would think that this was a very special child. Everything a girl could wish for was given to this small five year old. Soon, only one small gift remained. The box was the smallest of them all, but to her, it was the precious.   
  
"This one is from me and your father," said the queen as she handed the box to the princess "within this small box contains great and wonderful power."  
  
"Thank you, Mommy" said Rose as she unwrapped the box. Inside she found a small pin the size of a half dollar, on the front was a carving of a cresent moon with the traditional symbol of saturn. On the four sides of the pin were four differently colored stones.  
  
"That, my dear is your very own transformation pin." the king stated. "Your mother and I thought it was time for you to begin your Scout training."   
  
"You mean I get to be a Sailor Scout like Mommy was!? And I get to be cool-looking!? And I get to save the world!? Cool!! Can we start now? Please?"  
  
"Not tonite sweetheart, but after lessons tomorrow we will begin your basic training. And you won't be alone eighter," he said glancing at the four children of the sailor scouts. "You will all be training together."  
  
"This is the best gift all! Thank you everybody!"  
  
  
  
A few hours later  
  
  
The princess stood outside in the rose garden watching everybody leave. "This is the bestest birthday ever!"   
  
"Rose-bud"  
  
She turned "Hey Daddy"  
  
"Did you have a nice time tonight?"  
  
"I sure did!"  
  
"Did you get everything you wanted?"  
  
"I thought I did, but now I want something else"  
  
"And whats that, my dear?"  
  
"I want to be strong, and brave, and a hero, just like Mommy."  
  
The king smiled. Looking up he saw a bright flash of light. "A shooting star! Quickly, Rose, tell it your wish."  
  
The girl nodded and clasped her hands in prayer, "Please star, grant my wish, make me a strong soldier, so I can protect this planet, and preserve peace."  
  
Little did she know, this was no ordinary star.  
  
  
  
Ends Chapter 3  
  
  
A/N Thats all for now, please review. please please please. Next chap up soon!!  
  
Thanks to Ceila for reviewing, I will keep on writing as long as folks keep reading, and then more. 


	4. New Powers

A/N: I'm soo lonely! It seems that I'm the only one who is still on this planet. No new reviews since I posted this fic!! I so sad. :(   
:P Oh well, on to chap 4!  
  
Thanks to Celia, my ONLY reviewer.  
  
Disclaimer: I still dont own SM, wish I did, but I dont. I do own Rose, Amanda, Marron, Rachael, Laura, and David.  
  
Chapter 4: New Powers  
  
  
On the edge of Earth's atmosphere, a small star began its final desent. Breaking the atmosphere it began to glow as all matter does when entering the protective layer covering the Earth. As the   
star was being burned away, its energy became more condensed and was soon no larger than a marble of pure crystalized energy. It hit the ground hard right outside crystal palace where a royal guard retrieved it.  
  
"Dammit. Now it is in the hands of the royal family, perfect." said a small figure. "How are we supposed to become all powerful if the damn crystal is being protected by the Sailor Senshi." he frowned. "I know, soldier, come here" he regarded one of his followers. "I want to know everything there is to know about the royal family."  
  
"Yes, sir." the soldier remarked.  
  
"Soon, I will have that crystal and the universe will be mine! All shall fall under my might!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Princess?"  
  
The young girl grumbled in her sleep as the covers were removed from her bed.  
  
"Princess, time to get up! Now!"  
  
"Nuh uh." she protested, pulling her covers back over her.  
  
"Princess, if you dont get up now, you'll be late for lessons. If you're late again, you'll have to stay after and miss your very first day of senshi training."  
  
Rose's eyes slowly opened, she stared at the source of her frustration. A small kitten sat on the foot of her bed. The kitten was mostly black with white paws and chest. It's face was white also and a gold cresent moon symbol was on its forehead.   
  
"Well?" the cat asked.  
  
"Well what?" came the reply.  
  
"Get up!"   
  
"David! Why are you hounding me this early?!"  
  
"Because I'm your guardian and lessons start in 15 minutes!"  
  
"WHAT?! 15 MINUTES?!"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"WHY DIDNT YOU WAKE ME EARLIER!!!"  
  
"I tried remember?"  
  
"Get out I need to get ready!!!"  
  
Five minutes later a very stressed princess dased through the castle. "Jeez, why is the lesson's class on the other side of the stupid castle." she said glancing at her watch. "Oh no, I dont have long, please bell, be delayed today."  
  
As she crossed the door jam of the classroom the bell sounded. "Oh, thank God." she said taking her seat.  
  
"Why hello, Rose, its nice to have you here on time, for once." Sailor Mercury said.  
  
"Why...thank...you...professor...Mercury...I...ran...all...the way...here." she said trying to catch her breath.  
  
Mercury smiled. "Its good your here on time because you can hear my annoucement. Attention, class, since you all will be starting senshi training this afternoon, I have decided to cancel all of your classes today."  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!" Rose screamed and promptly fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Are you sure you are okay?" Laura asked as the group walked towards the training hall. "You hit the ground pretty hard."  
  
Marron smirked "It is ironic, you came on time for the first time since......Ever pratically breaking your neck getting there and teacher cancels class."  
  
Rose groaned, holding her head, "will you two please hush? You're giving me a headache."  
  
David jumped on Rose's shoulder. "I would have thought that fall would have given you a headache."  
  
Rose looked at the animal on her shoulder. "This is all your fault you know."  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"If you had let me sleep this morning like I normally do, this wouldn't have happened."  
  
"If I had let you sleep, you would have run in more of a panic this morning only to find an empty classroom."  
  
"True, but I would have had sleep." she said staring intently at the cat and not paying attention to the fact that they had arrived at the door to the training hall. She regretted that fact as soon as she walked right smack into the hard wood with a dull thud.   
  
Amanda looked up from the book she was reading. "You really should watch where you're going."  
  
"You know that from experiance" said Rachael taking the book from Amanda's hands. "You hit something at least 3 times a day because you are always reading."  
  
"Reading is a good habit and one should read every chance one has." she retorted.  
  
"You won't be saying that in a few years when your face is permently flat." smiled Marron.  
  
"Yeah, well, at least I can read!!"   
  
"So can I!!"  
  
"oh, yeah, here's you" Amanda pretended to hold a book "See sp sp spot r r run. sp pot ru ns fas ast. run spot run!"  
  
"Will you please save your fighting for your training?" said a rough male voice.  
  
Turning they saw the origin of the voice. "Daddy!" Racheal called "You're training us?"   
  
"Yes. And while training I expect complete coroporation from all of you."  
  
"Yes Mister Chad!"   
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
  
"Okay, girls, lets start with transforming." Chad said. "Begin"  
  
The girls stood watching their trainer.  
  
"I said to transform"  
  
"We dont know how."  
  
"Oh, yeah." he said pulling out a piece of paper. "You all have your transformation items, right?"  
  
"Yes" said the girls pulling out thier pens. While Rose had the pendant given to her by her parents, the other four had complentary sticks which looked simalar to their mother's original transformation sticks. The only difference is that instead of having their symbol on a circle, it appeared on a star on the top of a colored stick.  
  
"Okay, now Laura you say Jupiter Neo Power, Amanda you say Mercury Neo Power, Rachael you say Mars Neo Power, Marron you say Venus Neo Power, and finally, Rose you say Saturn Prism  
Power. Got that everyone? Now, lets try this again, Begin!"  
  
"Mercury Neo Power!"  
  
"Venus Neo Power!"  
  
"Mars Neo Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Neo Power!"  
  
"Saturn Prism Power!"  
  
"TRANSFORM!"  
  
Chad was forced to shield his eyes from the bright flash as the five girls shouted. When he could finally open his eyes, he gasped at the sight.  
  
  
Ends Chap 4  
  
  
  
A/N Thats all for now I will try and update tomorrow if you review. (I'm soo smart, maybe NOW I will get a review) 


	5. The Star Crystal

A/N Me again, back for another chapter. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!  
  
Disclaimer: Same as last chapter  
  
Chapter 5: The star crystal  
  
"Mercury Neo Power!"  
  
"Venus Neo Power!"  
  
"Mars Neo Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Neo Power!"  
  
"Saturn Prism Power!"  
  
"TRANSFORM!"  
  
Chad was forced to shield his eyes from the bright flash as the five girls shouted. When he could finally open his eyes, he gasped at the sight.  
  
The five girls who now stood before him were now dressed in sailor fukus. Even though he could tell they were part of the same team, each girl had different features to their outfit such as different shoes. In reality, Amanda, Marron, Rachael, and Laura had the exact same outfit as thier mother's when they started out.  
But the princess was dressed in a light violet outfit,on her knee-lenth was gold cresent moon and her neck choaker held a gold picture of the plantet Saturn (A/N a circle with rings around it.)  
The two star-shaped buns on her head were decorated with two star-shaped jewels, and her traria held a small white jewel.   
  
"Cool!" the five girls exclaimed as they started giggling and chattering among themselves.  
  
"Okay girls," Chad said over the hyper girls, "now that we've got that down,"  
  
"Excuse me, Mister Chad."   
  
"Yes, Rose?" He looked at the confused princess.  
  
"Well, it seems that the others have taken the names and powers of thier mother's, but I am Saturn, if I am a moon princess, why am I Sailor Saturn?"  
  
Her teacher smiled, "that is because you were born in mid-January, when the planet Saturn was in rule. It is true that you are a moon princess but you are also the senshi of life and death."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Now, moving on," Chad said as the door behind him burst open.  
  
"Sorry for interupting, Chad, but the king needs to see you in the laboratory wing now!"  
  
"Thank you soldier, I'm on my way. Sorry girls, but that is all for today, just touch the jewel on the front of your uniform to transform back." With that, he ran of to the laboratory wing to learn of the King's distress.  
  
"I wonder what that was all about," said Amanda as they transformed back.  
  
"I have no idea." Racheal said.  
  
"Don't worry about it, girls, its probably nothing." David said.  
  
"I know," Marron said, "Why don't we go and play hide-and-seek."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"You guys go on without me, I just remembered something I forgot." Rose said. "I'll catch up with you later. Bye!"  
  
'David was right, nothing is wrong, so, Father won't mind if I go and vist him. I can show him my new outfit.' Rose thought as she walked towards the lab wing.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"What do we know about it?" asked the King as he looked at the small star shaped crystal.  
  
"Only that it was found outside the castle by a palace guard." A lab assistant said. "He said it fell from the sky and glowed a soft violet color before he picked it up. Also, when we did our initial energy readings, it gave off little power, but a few minutes ago, its energy reading went through the roof."  
  
"I wonder what could have made it do that." Sailor Venus stated.  
  
"It gives off no evil aura." Mars said. "But it could still be dangerous."  
  
"No signs of radiation. And other than that power flux, gives off no energy signal."  
  
The door behind them slid open and in the frame stood the small princess in her new sailor outfit. "Look Daddy! I got a new dress!"  
  
"Huh?" The king turned at his daughter's voice.  
  
BBBUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZ  
  
"What's going on?" Jupiter exclaimed. "The crystal's going haywire!"  
  
"Energy levels though the roof!"  
  
"Pretty!" Rose stood transfixed at the glowing light as it seemed to envelope her.  
  
"Someone get the princess out of here!"  
  
Rose felt herself lifted up and carried out of the room but she could not will herself to move. Only when the door was closed and the crystal out of her sight could she regain her movements. With out another word, she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"That does it," the king uttered. "Sailor Senshi, take this...this star crystal and lock it in a secure area in the palace. We must never let the princess near this thing again."  
  
"Yes, your majesty."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once the Senshi had left the Lab. assist uttered to himself. "I must report this at once."  
  
  
  
Ends Chap 5  
  
  
Thats all for now! Please reviews I need reviews! 


	6. Evil Unmasked

A/N Okay I'm back. My stupid internet connection is about to seriously tick me off. So if I don't update for awhile, it will be because I through my computer out the window. STUPID AOL!!!  
AAAAHHHHH!!!! Ok, breath breath, Hey, its up again, YEAH Ok where was I, of yeah, on to Chapter 6!  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always   
  
Chapter 6: Evil Unmasked  
  
"So, the crystal only reacted in the girl's presence."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"So, she must be the one who summoned it."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"So, if we want sole posession of the crystal, she must be destroyed."  
  
"Yes, my lord, I'll get right on it."  
  
"No. I want to be the one who is the cause of her death. If you kill her, then the crystal would obey you, then I would be forced to destroy you, in turn."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"Fine, leave me."   
  
"Yes, my lord."   
  
"It won't be long, princess, you will soon feel the cold hand of death, and the universe will quake under the name Bob!"  
Bob smiled "Hahahahahahahah"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, girls I must say I'm impressed." Chad said after a long training session. "You have mastered your attacks in record time. And the fact that you are still so young impresses me even more. In fact, I'm so impressed, I think I'm going to sing!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"Please, Daddy." Said Racheal, her head hung in embarassment.  
  
"Okay, I'll sing later."  
  
"Hopefully," Racheal whispered over her shoulder, "much later."  
  
"Okay, girls, trainings over, run along now." Chad said, dismissing them.  
  
"Hey, guys what do you say we go and play in the garden?" Rose asked.  
  
"Great idea!" Laura said, "We can play with my new ball!"  
  
  
Later, in the garden  
  
  
"Here, catch!" Laura said tossing the ball towards Rose. She watched as the ball flew over her head and landed outside the palace grounds.   
  
"Laura, you throw too hard." Rose whinned. "But I guess I'll go get it." As she hurried off to find the missing ball, she saw a boy about her age climbing a large tree just outside the palace grounds. "hey," she called to the boy, "whatcha doing?"   
  
"huh?" the boy looked down from his perch to see the princess looking up at him. Blushing, he held up his reason for climbing the tree. "I came to get your ball" he said, gently tossing the ball for the girl to catch. "I mean, I wasn't doing anything, and I saw this ball fly into the tree, and, um, I thought I would, um, get it, you know, for you."  
  
"Gee, thanks." Rose said as the boy climbed back onto solid ground.   
  
"So, um, what's your name?" the boy stammered.   
  
"Oh, my name is um, what a minute." Rose said holding out the ball for the boy to hold. Blushing she said "Father said when introducing myself I should always do this. Could you hold this for a minute?" She handed the ball to the boy. She lowered herself into a neat curtsy. "I am the daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion. I am the first princess of crystal Tokoyo, Rose."  
  
"Oh, my God you're the princess?"  
  
"Yep. What's you're name?"   
  
"Uh, my name, my name is um, I mean, you can call me, um Robert."  
  
"Well, Robert, it was nice meeting you, I have to go now. Bye!" Rose said running towards the castle. Turning back to the boy "Hey, Robert!"  
  
"Um, yeah?"   
  
"Can we be friends?"  
  
The boy brighted up "YEAH!!"  
  
"Cool! See ya!"  
  
  
Ends Chap 6  
  
A/N Thats all for now, PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	7. Attack on Crystal Palace!

A/N Me, again. Ready for another Chap? Well, too bad, here it is. Enjoy. Review please. For this chapter I have progessed the timline about 5 years. Therefore, the sailor kids are in the 10 year old range.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, however, I own Rose, Robert, David, Amanda, Marron, Rachael, and Laura.  
  
Chapter 7: Attack on Crystal Palace!  
  
  
"Everythings ready, my lord."  
  
"Perfect." said Bob as he looked out a window of his homebase.  
"Who are we sending?"  
  
"Arenti."  
  
"Arenti? but he's a low level soldier. This is our first offical attack upon the Earth, should we not send someone who is more skilled to handle the first attack?"  
  
"Belive me sir, he will do fine. If all goes according to plan, he will have the princess's head before the day is through."  
  
"How can you say that with such confidence?"  
  
"Because we have gotten word from our spies that today the scout trainees will undergo an 'attack drill' of some kind, and the Sailor Senshi will let their children belive the attack is genuine. By the time the royal family knows we intercepted the fake attacker, it will be too late."  
  
"Fine, I approve of this assault. Proceed."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Is everything ready for this afternoon?" Queen Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes," replyed the Sailor Scouts. "We made the children belive us four are going out of town later, and that you would be unprotected."  
  
"Are you guys sure they are ready for this?" asked the queen worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry, my queen, Chad has assured me on several occasions that they are ready." Mars said.  
  
"And," Venus said, "The monster they will be fighting is the lowest level monster we could find."  
  
"And we've searched all known galaxies." Mercury added.  
  
"They've put in plenty of practice." Jupiter said. "They just need the fighting experiance."  
  
"We've been preparing them for this for the past six months." Luna said. "They couldn't be any more ready."  
  
"David will be out there with them, and we will be monitering thier battle." Artemis added. "If it looks like they are having the least bit of trouble, we will intercept the fight on a moment's notice."  
  
"Still," the queen said, "I can't get over this feeling that something could go wrong."  
  
"Oh, quit your whinning, MEATBALL HEAD!" Mars snapped. "We would NEVER put the princess or our children in any REAL danger."  
  
"Shut up Mars." The queen sighed. "Lets finallize this."  
  
"Yes, your majesty."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"I'm bored." Rose said to no one as she sat alone in her room. "Everybody is gone to some big meeting and the girls are busy with homework."  
  
"Don't you have some of that too?"  
  
"David! You scared me! When did you come in?"  
  
"Just a minute ago."  
  
"There's nothing to do."  
  
"Oh, there's plenty to do. You could do your homework, study, read, pratice your posture, and SIT UP STRAIGHT!!!"  
  
Rose straightened her back, "Better?"   
  
"Much, listen princess, you must understand that you have a responsblity to the kingdom to become a proper young lady and rule this nation as your mother and father are doing." David looked at the princess. "AND PROPER YOUNG LADIES DO NOT MIMIC THIER GUARDIANS!!"  
  
Rose automatically shut her mouth.  
  
BBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZ WARNING MONSTER SIGHTED! WARNING MONSTER SIGHTED! WARNING MONSTER SIGHTED! ATTENTION SAILOR SENSHI INCOMING ATTACK! ATTENTION SAILOR SENSHI INCOMING ATTACK! ATTENTION SAILOR SENSHI INCOMING ATTACK!  
BBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZ  
  
"Oh, no" Rose said. "The senshi are away." She retreived her communicator. "Amanda, Marron, Rachael, Laura, come in. Meet me at the palace door. We are going to have to defeat this monster."  
  
"Ready, David?"   
  
"I'm ready whenever you are."  
  
"Hey, David."  
  
"Yes, princess?"  
  
"This will be our first REAL fight."  
  
"Are you afraid?"  
  
"No. I'm ready, I'm just saying its the first time we haven't fought a simulation. I'm kinda excited."  
  
"Princess! Transform!"  
  
Rose nodded. "SATURN PRISM POWER!"  
  
  
  
Ends chap 7  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger. Update ASAP Promise! Please review! 


	8. First Fight

A/N Hay back for round 8! Yeah! I'm on fire! Also, for this chapter, any scout names you see, (Mercury, Venus, etc.) will be referring to the Neo Sailor Scouts.  
  
Thanx to Celia for reviewing!   
  
Disclaimer: Same ol' Same ol' stuff  
  
  
Chapter 8: First Fight  
  
The sailors gathered and prepared themselfs for their very first adversary.  
  
"This is gonna be sooo cool!" Venus exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, but remember, we cannot become distracted." Mercury warned. "This will not be a simulation that can be aborted if we happen to mess up."  
  
"Oh, quit being a party-pooper." Mars whinned.   
  
"Yeah," Jupiter added, "we can handle anything!"  
  
"Come on, guys!" Saturn said. "Lets show this monster what we can do!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Arenti has reached crystal palace, orders sir." The soldier asked of his lord.  
  
"Yes," Bob said with a smile, "No mercy."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"The monster has reached the palace my queen."  
  
"Thank you, Luna. Could you put the fight on screen?" Serenity asked.  
  
The small cat pushed a few buttons, but nothing came on the blank observatory screen. "Thats strange, the obsertory equipment is not working."  
  
"Excuse me, your majesty."   
  
"Yes? May I help You?"  
  
"I have been looking for you everywhere, I am one of the techinitions I was called in because some obersatory equipment was damaged and needed repairs. I just wondered if it was okay to begin working."  
  
"Certainly, if you don't mind, could you fix the equipment in this room first. I am really anxious to witness the new sailors' performance with this monster."  
  
"Oh, but your majesty," Luna said "The battle is being recorded as we speak."  
  
"I know, Luna, but watching a tape is different than seeing it live, and it sorta makes me feel better."  
  
"Don't worry, your majesty." The tech said. "I'll have this machinery up and running before you know it." He smiled. 'but it will be too late' he thought to himself as he sat down to work.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"There it is!" Mars yelled as she pointed to the 7 foot monster in front of them. The beast had green slime covering its entire body. In its hand it held a bloody palace guard. Growling, it hurdled the guard towards the girls.   
  
"I got him!" Jupiter yelled as the guard crashed into them. She caught him and laid his limp body to the ground. Mercury ran over and checked his vital signs.   
  
"He's still alive! It looks like he's energy's just been drained." She called over to the worried scouts.  
  
"We have to finish this fast!" Venus annouced. "He needs to be taken to the hospital ASAP!"  
  
"Right!" Saturn replyed. She looked over at the enemy. 'well, he looks harmless enough, I wonder what he did to put that guard in the condition he's in. Wait, what is he doing?' The monster had begun to rub himself. The slime that covered his body started to  
gather in his hand.  
  
"Sailor Scouts!" David yelled. "Don't let that slime touch you! If it does, your energy would be drained!"  
  
"Right." Saturn said. "Girls be on guard!" Suddenly a huge ball of slime came flying in her direction.   
  
"SATURN!"   
  
Rose stood there, staring as the slime came closer towards her. She was in a trance, unable to move. Suddenly, just before she was hit, her training took over and she leaped straight up, the slime missing her by mere inches. 'that was too close' she thought as she watched a tree take the hit. It withered in seconds.  
  
"What to do?" she muttered to herself. "I know, MERCURY! JUPITER!"  
  
"YES!?"  
  
"Listen, Mercury, send out your attack, then Jupiter as soon as the monster is hit, attack it!"  
  
"RIGHT!"  
  
'Please let this work." Saturn prayed.  
  
"MERCURY ICE WATER!" an icey spray ingulfed the monster and ice patches formed on the top layer of its slime-skin.  
  
"JUPITER ELECTRIC SHOCKER!" a wave of pure electricity covered the slime monster and all that was heard was an ear-spliting scream. When the smoke cleared, the faint outline of the beast could still be seen.   
  
"Hey, stupid!" Saturn yelled at the monster, "don't you know water and electricity dont mix!"  
  
"You've been cooled off, now let me heat you up!" Mars exclaimed.  
  
"MARS EMBER SHOT!" a ball of flame caught the monster from behind and sent him flaming to the ground. Looking up, he saw a figure of a blushing girl.  
  
"YOU PERV!" Venus screamed. "HOW DARE YOU LOOK UP MY SKIRT! THIS WILL TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS!"  
  
"VENUS LASER BEAM!" the monster just stared as the beam passed through him.  
  
"HEHEHE DONT TELL ME THATS THE BEST YOU GIRLS HAVE GOT!" he jumped up and prepared his slime attack he took the slime ball and launched it at Venus.  
  
"VENUS WATCH OUT!" Saturn yelled to her friend. She took a flying leap that knocked Venus out of the way. Saturn jumped to the side as the slime was now headed in her direction.  
  
"SATURN!!" All that the scouts could see was their beloved princess sprawled on the ground, seemingly unconcious.   
  
"So that is that, your princess is dead." The monster laughed.  
  
"Don't be so sure about that." Saturn said, rising to her feet.  
  
"Huh? You're still alive?"  
  
"That's more than I can say about you." Saturn said as she prepared her attack. She placed her left hand on her traira. Pressing the jewel on her forehead, the traira came into her hand.   
  
"SATURN RINGS BLAST!" she flung the traira as hard as she could, in midair, the traira spun so that it resembled a ring. It hit the monster dead on, and passed through its midsection, leaving nothing of the slime creature but a pile of dust.  
  
"AND THAT'S THAT!" Saturn yelled victory in her voice. Holding out her left hand, she caught her traira, which she placed back onto her forehead.   
  
"HURRAY!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"My, queen, I've been sent to inform you that the fight has ended, and the children have done far better than expected." Artemis informed the queen and Luna.  
  
"Oh, darn. It's over." Serenity said.  
  
"Well, my queen," the tech said "I've finshed with the work here and I will now move to the other units."  
  
"Yes, okay, fine."  
  
'dont worry, your majesty, there will be more fights to come.' he thought as he left the room.  
  
"Queen! Urgent news!" A guard rushed into the room.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" she asked.  
  
"Well, it seems that the monster we set up to fight the children was intercepted."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"That the monster that just attacked, was, um, real."  
  
"Oh, I thought so." The queen said. She stared at the guard, and fainted.  
  
  
Ends chapter 8  
  
  
A/N Thats all for now! Have the next chap up later!! Review Please! 


	9. Secret Meetings

A/N Sorry for not writing yesterday. Stupid work called me in early. So to make up for it, I will TRY to write and post two chapters today. Forgive me if I don't. My butt is glued to the chair. Okay, Chapter 9 here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: dega vu  
  
Chapter 9: Secret Meetings  
  
"So, Areti failed?" Bob asked as a soldier informed him of the battle.  
  
"Yes sir, he was destroyed before realising his goal."  
  
"Do we have a copy of the battle?"  
  
"Yes, my lord. Before our spy left the palace, he obtained a tape of the fight."  
  
"Fine, I would like to see this tape. I will study our advisaree's fighting techniques and next time we face them, we'll crush them!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Inside the palace, Rose lay sleeping in her room. Dreams of the previous day's fight kept playing in her head. She smiled when her mind showed her a skinny boy with short brown hair and green eyes. The boy gave her a goofy grin. She chuckled, "Robert." she whispered rolling onto her side. "What brings you here?" She said rolling further, until BAM  
  
"Oh, that hurt." Rose moaned as she got off the floor. "Sigh, and that was such a nice dream." She looked outside, the sun had just begun to rise, 'oh man' she thought. 'I might as well get up...or not' she collapsed on her bed, and once again found sleep.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Far away, on the dark side of the moon, a huge castle stood, the home base of Bob. In a small room, Bob sat watching a moniter. On the moniter, Bob watched over and over the previous day's fight.   
  
  
"VENUS LASER BEAM!" the monster just stared as the beam passed through him.  
  
"HEHEHE DONT TELL ME THATS THE BEST YOU GIRLS HAVE GOT!" he jumped up and prepared his slime attack he took the slime ball and launched it at Venus.  
  
"VENUS WATCH OUT!" Saturn yelled to her friend. She took a flying leap that knocked Venus out of the way. Saturn jumped to the side as the slime was now headed in her direction.  
  
"SATURN!!" All that the scouts could see was their beloved princess sprawled on the ground, seemingly unconcious.   
  
"So that is that, your princess is dead." The monster laughed.  
  
"Don't be so sure about that." Saturn said, rising to her feet.  
  
"Huh? You're still alive?"  
  
"That's more than I can say about you." Saturn said as she prepared her attack. She placed her left hand on her traira. Pressing the jewel on her forehead, the traira came into her hand.   
  
"SATURN RINGS BLAST!" she flung the traira as hard as she could, in midair, the traira spun so that it resembled a ring. It hit the monster dead on, and passed through its midsection, leaving nothing of the slime creature but a pile of dust.  
  
"AND THAT'S THAT!" Saturn yelled victory in her voice. Holding out her left hand, she caught her traira, which she placed back onto her forehead.   
  
"HURRAY!"  
  
  
  
"Wait, I think I got it," Bob said. "She cares not for her own safety, but the safety of her friends. Ha Ha Ha that gives me an idea."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Do you think she's ready?" Serenity asked her husband.  
  
"Yes, didn't you watch the replay of her fight? She's proven herself ready for this."  
  
"I suppose you're right." The queen said with a frown. "That monster was a deliberate attack. If some foreign nation decided to attack us, we need to make absolutely sure she can defend herself. Especially now that I am in no shape to go into battle."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
The queen smiled. "I'm going to have another baby."  
  
"Oh." King Endymion said. Seconds later he was passed out on the ground.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Yawn," Rose said as she walked onto her balcony. "What a good night's sleep." She streched her arms over her head. "I wonder what everybody's been up to." She looked out over the grounds. "Sigh, same old thing." She frowned. She kicked out her foot, somthing caught her eye. On her balcony was a rock. "Why would there be a rock up here? Somebody must have thrown it." She picked it up. There was a note attached. She opened it up and read:  
  
I must see you. Please meet me as soon as you can. I will be waiting at our secret place.  
  
Yours, Robert  
  
"All right, seeing him will definatly cheer me up!" She said dashing into her room to put on her favorite dress.  
  
Ten minutes later Rose had on her favorite dress and her hair was done up in her trademark style...two star-shaped buns on the sides of her head and her pontails reached the back of her knees. She hurriedly walked down the hall towards the main entrance of the castle. On her way, she passed Racheal.  
  
"Hey, princess." the raven-haired girl called.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Meeting Robert are you?"  
  
"How could you tell?"  
  
Racheal smirked "That's the only time I ever see you wear that dress."  
  
"Oh," the girl blushed. "Was it that obvious?"  
  
"Yep, don't worry, I'll cover for you. Go get'im" Racheal gave her a thumbs up and a wink.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
With that, she walked out of the castle.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Robert sat waiting for his friend. He had not seen her for a while and was starting to miss her. Or at least he was giving the impression that he missed her. So there he was, waiting for her underneath the same tree where they met 5 years ago. Today, he would tell her, he knew what the outcome of his actions would be, but he didn't care.  
  
"Hello, Robert."  
  
"Huh?" Robert looked up and saw Rose hovering him. Blushing, he stood, bowed and kissed the hand of the princess. Looking at her face, he saw she was also blushing. She gave a small curtsey.   
  
"How have you been Robert? I haven't spoken to you for some time, I was beginning to worry." Rose said.  
  
"Oh, I've been a bit busy. I heard of your battle yesterday and I just wanted to make sure you were okay."  
  
"Oh, I was fine."   
  
"There was also something else I wanted to tell you." Robert said, his blush deepening.   
  
"Yes, Robert?" Rose asked, completly puzzled.  
  
"I've been thinking lately, and I think I um I mean to say that I um I I   
IthinkIlikeyou."  
  
"Oh, Robert, I like you to." Rose smiled.  
  
"No. No. I mean I think I like you like you."  
  
"You mean like boyfriend-girlfriend?" Rose said her face a deep crimson.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, Robert, I don't know what to say."  
  
"Oh, forget it then, I knew you wouldn't like me back, anyway."  
  
"No, its not that" she said taking his hand. "I've been wanting to tell you the same thing for some time now, but I didn't have the nerve."  
  
"Sooo," Robert said, "do you um want to be um my um girlfriend?"  
  
"Okay, um sure."   
  
Robert gave her a goovy grin. "Really? thats cool!" He gave her a quick peck on her cheek before turning on his heel and running off. "I have to go! I hope I will see you again soon sometime!"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
David ran behind her. "Princess Rose! The King and Queen wants to see you immediatly! Urgent business at the castle!"  
  
Rose nodded. "Right."  
  
Walking towards the castle, her thought returned to that little peck. Placing her hand to the place he kissed, 'so that's what its like to be kissed.' she smiled. 'I think I like it.'  
  
  
Ends Chapter 9  
  
A/N I know I said I would write another chap, and I will, I just wont have time to post it. FORGIVE ME It will be up tomorrow. I SWEAR!!!  
  
Review please! 


	10. Moon Wand

A/N Ahhhh I'm late again! I'm soooo sorry! Anyway, here's chap 10!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill  
  
Chapter 10: Moon Wand  
  
"Man, I wonder what I did this time." Rose muttered as she walked to the main throne room. As she approached, two palace guards opened the massive double doors allowing her to enter. On a raised platform, three thrones sat. In the middle chair sat King Endymnion, on the left chair sat Queen Serenity, the throne on the right was empty. During balls and formal occasions, thats where she would sit, on her father's left hand. She walked to the thrones, did a small curtsey, "Mother, Father, you sent for me?"  
  
"Yes, Rose" Serenity said. "Come shand by me." Rose walked onto the platform and stood by her mother. "Rose I am very proud of you," the queen took her hand. "You proved yourself to be a strong and talented fighter, and you did it on your very first fight. I remember my first fight I barely stopped crying long enough to defeat the monster. But you," the queen squeesed her hand, "not a whimper, not a tear. Therefore, your father and I decided it was time we gave you this." She handed Rose a small shoebax wrapped in violet paper. "This is a powerful weapon that has been handed down to all of the first born princesses in my family for several millienia. My mother gave it to me, and now, I'm giving it to you."  
  
Rose carefully opened her present, knowing how old it was, she was scared she would damage it. As soon as she opened the box, her eyes lighted up and her breath caught in her throat. Inside the box sat a wand, about 6 inches in lenth, with a cresent moon on the top.   
  
"I received this wand when I was ready." Serenity smiled. "Its called the moon cresent wand and it has great powers. It was lost to me before I could unlock its full power. But I know you can solve its mysteries and harness its power."  
  
Tears wielded in Rose's eyes. "Mother, Father, thank you. I will treasure this wand and make you proud."  
  
"We are already proud of you, Rose." Endymnion said with a smile.  
"Run along now."  
  
  
Ends Chapter 10  
  
  
A/N sorry for being so short! This was basically a filler. I will post another chap later tonite, so keep your eyes open, Kay! 


	11. Questions Asked

A/N Hey, back again. Ready for Chapter 11! I swear this chapter will be longer. No staling, here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always  
  
Chapter 11: Questions Asked  
  
"So, they gave it to you?" David asked as the girls gathered in Rose's room.  
  
"Yes." Rose said proudly. "They said I was ready to handle it. Mother said it was very powerful. She said that even she couldn't handle its true power."  
  
"I have heard the legend of the Moon Cresent Wand." Amanda said. "It seems that if the princess or any member of the royal family places the silver imperium crystal inside the wand, it increases the holder's power ten fold."  
  
"Yes, but didn't you say your mother hadn't mastered the wand's full potiential?" Marron asked. "From the stories our parents told us, Sailor Moon used the silver crystal and the moon wand to defeat Queen Beryl."  
  
"That's true," Laura added, "I wonder if we'll ever figure this wand out."  
  
Rachael smiled. "If anyone can find the wand's true power, Rose can."  
  
"Thanks for the confidence guys." Rose smiled. "I just hope I can bring out this thing's power before something else attacks us." She stared meaningfully at her friends. "We have to protect this world at all costs."  
  
"Hey, you don't hear us complaining, do you?" Rachael asked.  
  
"Yeah we're behind you 110%!" Amanda added.  
  
"What are we sitting here talking for?" Marron asked.  
  
"Yeah, we should get training!" Laura said, standing.  
  
"YEAH!!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Why didn't you tell her?" Endymnion asked his wife.  
  
"She will know soon enough." Serenity said with a smile. "For now, lets let her enjoy being an only child for a while, kay?"  
  
The king put an arm around his wife. "Its your call."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, on the dark side of the moon, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, lord Bob, I heard it with my own two ears. Queen Serenity is with child and therefore is in no shape to hold off a decent attack."  
  
"Perfect." Bob said with a smirk.  
  
"Um, lord Bob?"  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Bob said clearly annoyed  
  
"Its just that, um the young princess is very powerful, what if sir, we can't take the star crystal by force?"  
  
"Don't worry about that, if our invasion should somehow fail, I have a backup plan in the works."  
  
"Yes sir, may I ask what that plan is?"  
  
"No, you may not. You can, however, plan another attack on the Earth. Send, um, Planti."  
  
"Planti, sir?"  
  
"Yes, sent him in now! While the Earthlings are busy with their everyday lives. Hehehehe, those fools won't know what hit them!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
A guard ran through the halls of the castle. Upon reaching his destination, the throne room, he burst in and yelled "YOUR MAJESTY! THERE HAS BEEN A MONSTER SIGHTED DOWNTOWN!"   
  
The king looked to his wife, who nodded. "Send Rose and the girls. NOW!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
  
Ends chapter 11  
  
A/N How is the story going? I'll never know what you guys think if you don't review. Anyway, expect chap 12 tomorrow! I'm catching up! 


	12. Questions Answered

A/N Hey, Chapter 12 is here! I'm just getting warmed up! I think I'm about halfway through part 1. I've already got the layout for part 2 finished and I know you're gonna love it! But I have to finish part 1 first. So, here you go!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the deal.  
  
Chapter 12: Questions Answered  
  
Rose picked up her beeping communicator. "Yes, this is Rose."   
  
"Princess! A monster has been sighted in the city. The King has commanded that you and your team confront this foe." A soldier answered.  
  
"Right, we're on it." Rose disconnected the connection with the guard and contacted her freinds. "Hey, guys we're on call, enemy sighted in the city. Meet me outside."  
  
"Right!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Where is the monster located?" Amanda asked as they all met up outside the palace gates.  
  
"North sector." Rose said. "I was told that it was in the mall first and then moved to the main street."  
  
"How could anything be so cruel as to attack a shopping mall!" Marron said, horrified.  
  
"More importantly, it's indangered innocent people." Laura said, rolling her eyes. "Really, how could you be worried about a mall?"  
  
"Let's go before someone gets hurt!" Rachael exclaimed.  
  
"Right," Rose said, turning towards the gate. "Sailors Transform!"  
  
"Mercury Neo Power!"  
  
"Venus Neo Power!"  
  
"Mars Neo Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Neo Power!"  
  
"Saturn Prism Power!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Sir, they've taken the bait."  
  
"Perfect," Bob said with a smirk. "Now leave me, and do not enter under any circumstance. If you, or anyone else enters this room, it will be fatal."  
  
"Yes sir." The soldier said as he left.  
  
Bob stood. "Time to put plan B into action."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, in the city, a huge treelike creature ran down a street. He had already gathered energy from numerious people in the shopping mall and on the street, now it had found a new source of energy, an elementary school. Panicked school children ran in all different directions to try and escape. A small girl hid under the slide, hoping to elude the beast, but to no avail, looking up she saw that she was face to face with the monster. She let out an earsplitting scream.  
  
"Hold it!" The monster turned at the noise. On the roof of the schoolhouse, five young girls stood.   
  
"School is a place of learning, and you have turned it into a place of terror, on behalf of Mercury, planet of wisdom, I will teach you a lesson."  
  
"Playgrounds are the best place to begin a relationship. Puppylove is special and you have disrupted its progress. On behalf of Venus, planet of love, I will break your heart."  
  
"Children make lifelong friends at school, they learn how to share and care for others. You have showed them the meaning of fear, on behalf of Mars, planet of war, I will show you the meaning of terror."  
  
"Schoolyard fights are childish ways to resolve conflicts. But they teach us better ways to decide things. You are the worst schoolyard bully I have I ever seen, on behalf of Jupiter, planet of strenth, I cut you down to size."  
  
"You have come and disrupted our peace, you threaten to throw off the balance of life and death. As Sailor Saturn, sailor scout of death and reserection, I won't stand for it. As princess of crystal Tokyo, I will insure the saftey of these children, and as leader of the sailor scouts, I will make sure that you will forever regret coming here. Prepare yourself, in a minute you will traveling to the world of the dead."  
  
With that, the scouts jumped down and landed a few feet away from the monster.  
  
"School girls think they can come up against me, Planti, and live to see another day? I will grind you up and send you back to the castle in a paper sac." Planti responded.  
  
Planti stood to his full height. He stood a good six feet and loomed over the scouts. "Just because you defeated that weakling, Arenti, what makes you think I will be so easily beaten?"  
  
"Because you are evil, and evil never wins." Mercury said. "Mercury Ice Water!"  
  
The icy water hit the monster full blast and had little to no effect.   
  
"Try this!" Venus yelled. "Venus Laser Beam!"  
  
A beam of light hit Planti square in the eyes, but he didn't flinch.  
  
'Somethings wrong.' Saturn thought frowning. 'Instead of being damaged, his strength is increasing.'  
  
'My ice water and Venus' light attacks aren't working.' Mercury thought. "Wait, water and light helps plants to go, and this creep is a tree! We're just making him stronger!"  
  
"I think your right, Mercury." Saturn said, "but what will work?"  
  
Along the street, people gathered watching the fight. "Excuse me, coming through, MOVE IT!" Robert pushed his way to the front of the crowd. He caught the eye of his girlfriend and smiled.  
  
"ROBERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
  
"The fight was on TV, I came to watch!"  
  
"I don't want to see you get hurt, get back!"  
  
"PRINCESS! BEHIND YOU!"   
  
Saturn turned in time to see Planti shoot apple bombs at her. She had no time to react.   
  
BOOM  
  
Saturn opened her eyes to see she was lying, uninjured on the ground. "What happened?" She looked around and saw her beloved unconcience on the ground. "He pushed me out of the way, and took the full force of the blast." She said tears pouring from her eyes.   
  
"That's it!" Jupiter saw the entire scene and it made her furious. "How dare you!" "Jupiter Electric Shocker!"   
  
The blast hit the monster's branches, making half of them fall.  
  
"I'm going to burn you alive!" Mars said, gritting her teeth. "Mars Ember Shot!"   
  
Dozens of fireballs hit Planti and he burst into flames. He was in alot of pain, but he wasn't dead yet.   
  
Saturn was still kneeling beside Robert. "Please, Robert, wake up."  
She said beginning to sob. "I don't want you to die." Robert began to slightly stir. Instanly, saddness left the princess' eyes, and anger flooded every pore of her body. Through hate filled eyes she looked at the firewood, still screaming in agony. "I won't forgive you, for what you've done." She took out the moon cresent wand. " I hope you are happy, you fencepost!" She twirled the wand in her fingers. "Enjoy Hell, YOU BASTERD!" She held the wand in front of her face, her eyes closed. "Titus, I pray to you, lead your army of 22 into this wand, and grant me your power!" A bright orb of light gathered in the middle of the cresent. Opening her eyes, Saturn directed the point of the wand and aimed it at Planti.   
  
"SATURN MOONBEAM BLAST!"  
  
A huge burst of energy shot from the wand, engulfed Planti and left a pile of sawdust in its wake.  
  
"So that's the wand's power." David said in awe.   
  
"David? When did you get here?" Venus asked.  
  
"Just now. You guys left in such a hurry you left me behind."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Rachael said sarcastically. "If you were on time, we wouldn't have left you."  
  
"I was on time! You left early!"   
  
"Well, you should have been there early!"  
  
"You guys!" A very distressed Saturn called, still holding a lifeless Robert. "Please help me!"  
  
"We should take him back to the castle." Mercury said. "Our hospital is the best in town and I'm pretty sure all the local hospitals are full from the other victims."  
  
They carefully made thier way to the castle gates. "Thank you guys." Saturn said. "I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
'Heh, it won't be long now,' Bob thought.  
  
  
Ends Chapter 12  
  
  
A/N In case you didn't know, Titus is the largest moon that orbits the planet Saturn, and there are all together 22 moons in orbit around Saturn. That's why Sailor Saturn called on Titus and that part about the army of 22, she was referring to the moons around her guardian planet.   
  
Thats all for now, I'll try to update eighter Sunday or Monday. Probably Monday, but maybe Sunday. I figure it out later.  
  
PEACE   
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 


	13. The Good News, and the Bad News

A/N Oh, My God! I don't update one day and I come back and I have soo many reviews! dances around room I'm so happy! I feel so loved! Thanx for the reviews! Yeah! Anyway, heres Chap 13! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: You got the point, right?  
  
Chapter 13: Good News and Bad News  
  
  
  
"So, tell me," King Endymion asked the Neo Sailor Scouts (Saturn wasn't with them) "who is that boy that you came back with?"  
  
"Your Majesty," Neo Sailor Mars answered. "He is a close friend of ours."  
  
"Yes," Venus added, "We have known him since we were little."  
  
"Him and the princess are especially close." Jupiter said.  
  
"Didn't you hear?" Mercury asked. "Their a couple now!"   
  
"What?!" the other girls started chattering.   
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"Yesterday, I think"  
  
"Why am I always the last to know?"  
  
The king watched as the girls talked away. He turned and went to find his wife. 'This is NOT good.'  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Rose sat beside an unconious Robert in the hospital wing of the castle, "Please, Robert, if you can hear me, please wake up soon." She started sobbing. "I love you too much, please, don't leave me."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The King and his wife walked towards the hospital wing. "Do you think we should wait?" Serenity asked. "This is a big deal, and will break her heart."   
  
"She will be fine." Endymion answered, "Lets tell her now, before it goes too far. It will crush her if we prolong the truth."  
  
"I suppose you're right." Serenity said, saddness in her eyes. "Maybe, if I tell her our other suprise first, it will lighten the blow."  
  
"We can only hope." The King said.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Rose cried herself into a light sleep. She woke to a light tap on the door. Her parents then entered. "How is he doing?" Her mother asked. She could tell her daughter had been crying.  
  
"I dunno. He hasn't woke up yet." Rose said.   
  
"Rose, come with us for a minute." Her father told her, "we need to have a talk with you."  
  
Rose nodded and followed her parents out into the hall and then into an empty room.  
  
"Rose, your father and I have two important things to tell you." Serenity said. "We expect you to be mature and take this as a young lady would. Do you understand?"  
  
Rose stared at her mother, scared to learn what her parents wanted to tell her. She slowly nodded. "Yes, Mother."  
  
The queen smiled. "Good, now Rose, you know we love you and we will always love you. Nothing will ever effect our love for you." Serenity paused and took her husband's hand. "We wanted you to be the first to know, I am going to have another baby. You are going to be a big sister!"  
  
"What?" Rose looked at her parents, the new information still processing in her head. Suddenly it clicked, a huge smile spread across her face "Really?! I am going to have a new little brother or sister?! I can't wait! How long till I get to meet her/him?"  
  
"Well, it won't be for a few months. I would say about seven more months to go."   
  
"Awesome! I can't wait till I tell Robert..."  
  
"Rose," The king interrupted her. "That was the other thing we wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"What, he is going to be alright isn't he?"  
  
"Oh, yes, he will be fine, but you must understand, Rose-bud, that you carry the title of the first born princess, and that holds a lot of importance." The king said gently. "The truth is, sweetheart, you and him cannot be allowed to have any kind of relationship. As a princess, you are only allowed to be with someone who has some kind of royal status, or at the very least, be related to royalty."  
  
"What?" Rose said, tears welling in her eyes, "we can't be together?" Her parents nodded, "No," Rose shook her head, tears falling down her face, "you're lying, no, no, NO! ITS NOT FAIR!!"  
  
She ran from the room, sobbed the entire way to her room, fell onto her bed, and cried the night away.   
  
  
Ends Chapter 13   
  
A/N So sad, right? Don't worry it gets better. Review, and I'll update! See ya! 


	14. Missing!

A/N Hey! I'm back! I'm ready, I'm set, and I'm writing another chapter! Here we go!  
  
Thanx to rsd for reviewing!!  
  
Disclaimer: I make minimum wage, I own nothing but bills. And the orginal characters in this story.  
  
Chaper 14: Missing!  
  
"So, she's been in her room all night crying?" Marron asked David.   
  
"Yes, she was up late last night sobbing, I think she may have gotten some sleep, but she kept calling out his name."   
  
"Its so tragic, we all know how close those two are, and even though we're still young, we know the meaning of love. To be unable to be with the one you truely care for and love has to be worse than death."  
  
"Wow, Marron, you've never even had a boyfriend before, and you talk like you're an expert."  
  
"Well, I am the sailor scout of love, right? I know a little bit."   
  
"Will she ever get over him, you think?"  
  
"I dunno, from what Mother always told me, a first love is always the most special for a girl. She will never forget her first love, and it will be the hardest one to get over. But she will have to, I suppose."  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
In the hospital wing of the castle, Sailor Mercury stood talking to Greg, the castle's head surgeon.   
  
"So, how is he doing?" She asked him.  
  
"By my observation, he is doing perfectly well. I'm suprised he hasn't woken up yet, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was waiting for something to happen before he will wake up."  
  
"That is weird." Mercury said. "Isn't about time we checked up on him?"  
  
Greg looked at his watch. "You're right, would you like to accompany me, I know that if I had a lovely assistant, I would do alot better."   
  
"Oh, you." She said giving a small giggle. "You know I'll help you, you don't have to flatter me."  
  
"Yeah," he said, giving her a light kiss, "but I like to."  
  
"Come on, lets go."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Do you think we did the right thing?" Serenity asked her husband.  
  
"We had to, dear, if we waited, the news would have been harder for her to handle."  
  
"You're right, I suppose, but David told me that she was crying all last night. Her heart is in pieces, and it will take time for them to heal."  
  
"Its not like we told her she couldn't be friends with him, we just said she and him couldn't be involved in any type of romantic relationship."  
  
"I don't know if that will work." Serenity said, frowning.  
  
"It will have to." Endynmion said. "We both know that the law is law and we can't change..."  
  
He was cut off as Sailor Mercury and Greg came bursting through the door.  
  
"Your Majesties, please forgive us, but there is an emergency."  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Its Robert," Mercury said, "he's missing."  
  
  
  
Ends Chapter 14  
  
  
A/N I know its short, but I thought it would be a nice stopping point. I'll try to make the next chap. a bit longer, kay? Reviews please. It helps keep me going with the story. 


	15. A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

A/N I'm back! I so happy! So many reviews! Yeah! Anyway, here's chapter 15! This one is going to be long, cause I want to write alot! Alot of stuff is going to happen, pay attention!  
  
Thanx to rsd for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah  
  
Chapter 15: A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing  
  
"What?" The king and queen asked. "Robert's missing!?"   
  
"Yes, we went to check on him, and he was gone." Mercury said.  
  
"Also," Greg added, "his clothes were also missing. He must have woken up and left."   
  
"I don't think he could have left the castle," the king said, "if he did, the palace guards would have alerted us."  
  
"Is he alright to be moving around?" the queen asked.   
  
"Yes, when we last checked on him, he was perfectly healthy." Greg told her. "As a matter of fact, just before we noticed he was missing, I mentioned that I was suprised he hadn't woken up, it seemed to me he was waiting for something."  
  
"That doesn't matter now," the king said "what matters is that we find him before he gets himself into any trouble. Alert everyone in the castle to begin searching for him, but don't tell Rose, if she knows, it will only worry her further."   
  
"Yes, your majesty."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Robert had walked this hall before, he was only walking in circles and he knew it. He sighed, "Where could that stupid thing be?" He turned a corner and found a long stairwell, with a smile, he started his decent into the underground portion of the castle.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Any luck?" Amanda asked as she passed Laura.   
  
"No, I haven't seen any sign of him."  
  
"I wonder where he could be."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Robert continued his path down the underground hallway. "I can feel it, I'm getting closer. Not much longer now." Little did he know a security camera was following his every move.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
David ran from the security room where he was stationed. "He's been seen by a camera in the forbidden part of the castle!"  
  
He ran over to the king and queen and told them what he saw.   
  
"He's where?!"   
  
"Endymnion, we have to get to him before he finds the..."  
  
"I know, lets go!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Robert had finally reached the end of the very long hallway. He gasped as he looked up at a huge door that covered the entire wall. The door looked heavy and engraved on it was a huge star. Smiling, he placed his hand on the door, and began to push.  
  
"Hey, Stop!"  
  
Robert turned and saw the king, his wife, and a kitten running towards him.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Robert asked with a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"What are you doing down here? This part of the castle is off limits and you have no business down here!" The king said in an angry tone.  
  
"I, um, was just" 'I need an excuse' he thought, "looking for, um, the bathroom!"  
  
"Oh, honey," the queen said taking her husband's arm, "he was only looking for the bathroom, now, please calm down."  
  
"Yes, I'm calmed down, now, Robert, follow us, we'll show you to the bathroom."  
  
"Um, alright."  
  
'I almost had it.' Robert thought as he followed the couple up the stairs and back into the main part of the castle.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
A little while later, Rose and Robert stood outside the castle's doors.   
  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay longer?" Rose asked him.  
  
"No, my folks are probably worried sick about me so I need to get going!" He replied.  
  
"Oh," she had a depressed look in her eyes. "Well, do you need a ride home?"  
  
"No, I'm fine, the exercise is good for me!"  
  
"Oh, well, um, Robert there's something I need to tell you." She said dreading what was to come. "Mother and Father have told me that you and I cannot be in a romantic relationship."  
  
"I know, they told me. I don't care what they think of me. I only care about you, so please give me a smile, kay?"  
  
Rose gave him a sweet smile.  
  
"That's better. I'll see you later!" He dashed off.  
  
She watched his retreating figure. She gave a sad sigh, 'if it were only so simple.'  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Robert ran until he reached the edge of the city, with a glance around him to make sure he was alone, he thrust his hand out and before him a portal appeared. With a smirk he stepped through the portal and was instantly teleported to his private chamber. "Darn it! I was so close I could smell it! Next time, I won't fail!"  
  
A knock came on his door. "Enter."  
  
"Sorry sir," A soldier entered. "I thought you called for me."  
  
"I did not." he replied. "Now, leave me be."  
  
"Yes, Lord Bob."  
  
  
  
Ends Chapter 15  
  
A/N Hahahahahaha I finally got this chap written! No, its not a trick! Robert IS Bob! How did you guys like this turn of events? Review, and you'll find out what happens next! 


	16. Third Time's the Charm

A/N Alright! Round 16, Here we go!  
  
Thanx to rsd for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: You get the idea.  
  
Chapter 16: Third Time's the Charm  
  
Bob paced around in his secret headquarters. "I can't belive how close I was. If the royal family hadn't come when they did, I would posess the single most powerful force in the universe."  
  
A knock came on his door. "Enter."  
  
"Lord Bob, a word, please."  
  
"Yes, what is it, Tanti?"  
  
"Well, I have been studying the Neo Sailor Scouts for some time and I have a perfect plan to get rid of them."  
  
"Continue."  
  
"Well, so far, we have only been gathering energy from the earthlings to sustain life. I propose that we steal energy from the humans, wait for the scouts to show up, and then we use the energy to fight them. That would save on our own energy reserves and hopefully destroy the scouts in one swoop."  
  
"Your plan sounds promising. Proceed."  
  
"I will not fail you, Lord Bob."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Rose sat looking out of her window. 'Robert, I wonder what you are doing now.'   
  
David entered her room. "Princess, it is time for your daily lessons."  
  
Rose nodded, "Which ones are today?"   
  
"First, you have regular lessons with Mercury, then manners lessons with Venus, spirtual lessons with Mars, then physical training lessons with Jupiter."  
  
"All that?!" Rose said shocked.  
  
"Yes, your parents think you should be well rounded, and in my opinion, you need to impress them in your skills. With a new prince or princess on the way, you need to prove to the king and queen that you are qualified to be the sole hier to the throne."  
  
"Very well." She left the room following David to the classroom.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
King Endymnion and Queen Serenity sat in the throne room, since there was no big events occuring that day, it was completely empty.  
  
"Endymnion, what are you worried about?" Serenity asked worryingly.  
  
"It's just that that kid, he seemed like he knew where he was going."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Think about it, I mean, you and I both know that the Star Crystal is hidden in that room."  
  
"Right,"  
  
"And Robert had this expression on his face like he was excited about entering that room, almost like he, he, HAD to enter that room."  
  
"But you remember, he said he was looking for the bathroom."  
  
"Yes, but it doesn't add up, why would he think that the bathroom was so well hidden?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
"I don't trust that kid, Serenity, I just don't trust him."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Tanti approached the city of crystal Tokoyo. He knew he would not fail like the other weaklings that had come before him. He surveyed the area for a suitable point of attack. His eyes fell on some kind of large building. Hundreds of people occupied this building, some typing on computers, others talking on phones, and some talking into video cameras. "A TV station, perfect."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Rose sat half way hearing the lecture that Mercury was teaching that day. She looked around at her friends, Amanda was scribbiling notes like there was no tomorrow, Racheal was asleep, Laura was doodling in her notebook, and Marron had earphones in her ears. Rose sighed, she wished something would happen, she was so bored.   
  
ALERT! ALERT! MONSTER SIGHTED! CHANNEL 2 STATION UNDER ATTACK! NEO SAILOR SCOUTS PREPARE FOR CONFRONTATION! ALERT! ALERT!  
  
"Be careful what you wish for." Rose muttered to herself as she and the others dashed out the door."  
  
  
Ends Chapter 16   
  
A/N Sorry for it being so short! Please tell me what you think, cause I really want to know! I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow I promise if I get a review. If I don't get a review, I might wait until next week. It's all up to you! 


	17. No TV Tonight

A/N Kay, I'm back. Sorry for that little cliffhanger there, but I gotta keep the story line interesting. Right?   
  
Disclaimer: who needs that, oh I do! cause I own squat  
  
Chapter 17: No TV Tonight  
  
Tanti laughed as people ran screaming from their desks as windows around them shattered. All around them, cameras flew into walls and floors shook. Tanti laughed as the helpless people ran from the building into the street. He grabbed those who tried to escape, drained them of all their energy and threw them from the building. Tanti looked around him, all of the people lay on the ground, their energy sapped dry. Satisfied, he jumped to the roof of the TV station, took one look at the giant satalite that broadcasted shows country wide, and without hesitation, knocked it off the roof, and it shattered on the pavement below.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU?!"  
  
Tanti turned at the enraged shout. Before him five young girls stood hands on hips and every one of them looked extremly ticked.  
  
"Television is a wonderful invention that can be used to learn more about the world around us. How can you just throw it away like a piece of trash?! On behalf of Mercury, planet of wisdom, I will teach you a lesson!"  
  
"Millions of people strive for thier daily dose of soap operas that this station brings them, and you just ensured that they will not enjoy their favorite stories today. On behalf of Venus, planet of love, I will   
break your heart!"  
  
"After a long day at work, people want to relax in front of their television. Thanks to you, they won't be able to. On behalf of Mars, planet of war, I will show you the meaning of terror."  
  
"Young women depend on cooking shows to teach them the finer arts of preparing food to impress men. You have endangered their ability to find a suitable husband. On behalf of Jupiter, planet of strenth, I cut you down to size."  
  
"You have come and disrupted our peace, you threaten to throw off the balance of life and death. As Sailor Saturn, sailor scout of death and reserection, I won't stand for it. As princess of crystal Tokyo, I will insure the saftey of these people, and as leader of the sailor scouts, I will make sure that you will forever regret coming here. Prepare yourself, in a minute you will traveling to the world of the dead."  
  
The girls looked over the attacker. He stood about five feet tall and looked like an ordinary human. The only difference is that its skin was a shiny bronze.   
  
"I am Tanti, and I have been sent here to destroy you."  
  
"Yeah, well, pal. We've heard that before." Venus said with a sneer.  
  
"Be careful, scouts." David said. "He looks convident about something."  
  
Suddenly, Tanti let out a huge blast that caught the girls off guard. Leaping away, they saw that the monster showed no sign of fatuge and was perfectly calm.  
  
"All that energy, and it didn't even phase him?!" Mars said.  
  
"Mercury? Could you try scanning him for weaknesses?" Saturn asked.  
  
"Here, give me a sec." Mercury touched one of her earings. A visor appeared over her eyes. After a minute, computer calculations came up and gave her stats on the beast. "I don't belive this! His energy level is enormous! I don't see any weaknesses, wait, what's this? He is useing energy from the people he attacked!"   
  
"That would mean he could just take more if he should become weak!" Jupiter shouted.   
  
"We need to stop him before he has a chance to steal more energy!" Saturn yelled.  
  
"Don't worry fools, I don't plan on going anywhere!" Tanti exclaimed.  
  
"Guys, lets combine our power!" Saturn said reaching for her taria.  
  
"RIGHT!"  
  
"SATURN RINGS BLAST!"  
  
"MERCURY ICE WATER!"  
  
"JUPITER ELECTRIC SHOCKER!"  
  
"MARS EMBER SHOT!"  
  
"VENUS LASER BEAM!"  
  
The five attacks melded into Saturn's taira as she flung it. She watched as it hit the desired mark. "You're history." She watched as the dust cleared. She gasped, Tanti stood in the smoke. Unharmed. "Impossible."  
  
"Your pitiful powers cannot harm me!" Tanti said as he bought his hand over his head, a huge amount of energy gathered in it. "Take this!" His blast knocked the five girls off of thier feet. When the smoke cleared, everyone of them was knocked out.  
  
"Uhhh, my head." Saturn slowly got to her feet. "Is everyone okay?" She looked at her friends, none of them moved. "Guys? Please get up!" Tears formed in her eyes, she looked at Tanti, who was preparing to finish them off with another blast. He fired.  
  
"SATURN MOON BEAM BLAST!!" Saturn directed the moon cresent wand to the monster. The beam from her wand overtook Tanti's blast, turning Tanti into a pile of dust.  
  
"Moon dust!" Saturn exclaimed as the stolen energy made its way to the people on the ground. She turned to her friends who had gotten to thier feet. They smiled at her.  
  
She gave them a wink and a thumbs up.  
  
Ends Chapter 17  
  
A/N Hey, please tell me what you think, cause I really want to know. Till next time See ya! 


	18. Ice Goddess part 1

A/N Hey, Im back! I wasn't planning to update so soon, but reviews cheered me up! Thank you! After a long day at my hole of a job, knowing somebody loves my stories makes so happy! Please, more reviews!  
  
Also, to rsd thanx for that review, I didn't think I was very good at this.   
  
Disclaimer: Lets see, I have nothing of real value, but you can have my little sister if you sue.  
  
Chapter 18: Ice Goddess part 1  
  
Bob paced about in his chambers. He had watched Tanti's lame attempt at defeating those cheerleaders. He growled in frustration. There must be a way to get rid of those annoying pests. I think I got it. He grinned evilly. Thier strenth lies in their unity. If I should take them on, one by one, they would be easy prey. Hehehehehe! I might even step in this time!  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Amanda sat in her private quarters studing her notes. "I wonder if Mama well give us a test on this. Well, even if she doesn't, I need to know this." She looked up as a strong wind came through her open window. With a sigh, she got up and closed it. After a pause, she went back to her notes. 'I can feel it, something bigs coming.'   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Rose walked down an empty hallway going towards Amanda's room. 'I shouldn't have zoned out during class, now I'm going to get behind. Shoot, who am I kidding? I stay behind.' She arrived at Amanda's room she tapped lightly on the door. "Hello, Amanda?"  
  
Amanda looked up from her bed, "Yes?"   
  
"Do you have your notes from class, and could I borrow them, please?"  
  
"If you would pay attention, you could take your own notes." Amanda said handing Rose her notebook.  
  
"Yes, but then, I would miss out on all my lovely daydreams."  
  
Amanda laughed. "What are we going to do with you?"  
  
Rose shrugged her shoulders. "Love me, and never leave me?"  
  
"Never. Never leave."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"I need to find a strong warrior to send," Bob said to himself. "This is one of my most important missions." He smiled. "Icti, perfect."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Rose and Amanda sat outside under a tree near the palace gates. "You were right, Rose, studying outside is better than being cooped up inside."  
  
"Yep, out here you get fresh air, perfect for daydreams!"  
  
"WHAT?! DAYDREAMS?!"  
  
Rose looked at her "Yes, what else?"  
  
Amanda held her head in defeat. "I think you missed the point."  
  
"Hey, lets take a walk, we need to stretch our legs."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
They began walking around the castle grounds. "What a beautiful day!" Rose said taking in a deep breath.  
  
"Yes, everything is so peaceful, so serene."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What was that?!" Rose exclaimed.  
  
"Someone must be in trouble!"  
  
"Lets go!"  
  
Ends Chapter 18  
  
A/N Sorry for being so short, its 1:30 in the morning and I'm beat. I will update before work tomorrow so keep your eyes peeled! Remember Reviews Good! 


	19. Ice Goddess part 2

A/N Hey, ready for this? Chapter 19 coming at ya!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story  
  
Chapter 19: Ice Goddess part 2  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What was that?!" Rose exclaimed.  
  
"Someone must be in trouble!"  
  
"Lets go!"  
  
"Mercury Neo Power!"  
  
"Saturn Prism Power!"  
  
"TRANSFORM!"  
  
A bright flash of light and Mercury and Saturn ran to find the origin of the shout. "Maybe we should call the others." Amanda said.   
  
"Good idea." Saturn pulled out her communicatior, "Hey, guys there is somthing big going down. Meet us there, kay?"  
  
Saturn and Mercury ran until they found the screamer, a small girl the being held by a tall, white monster.   
  
"Stop right there!"  
  
"How dare you target young girls? In the name of Mercury, planet of wisdom, I will teach you some respect!"  
  
"You threaten the saftey of people, you bring nothing but fear and destruction, as princess of cyrstal Tokoyo, I will make sure you pay. And as Sailor Saturn, I will take you to the world of the dead!"  
  
"You think you can take me, Icti? You need your brains checked."  
  
"I think its you who needs thier brain checked." Mercury said.  
  
Icti dropped the girl from its grasp. She hit the ground shivering. He turned to the two scouts, he opened his mouth and screamed. Out of his mouth came a strong blast of cold air, it enveloped the two sailors and Saturn fell to the ground in a shivering fit.   
  
"Its so cold." She said as she hit the ground.   
  
Mercury took the blast, unphased. "Why aren't you screaming from the cold?!" Icti glared at her in suprise.   
  
"You underestimate me, and thats a mistake thats going to cost you!"  
  
"Mercury Ice Water!" A huge blast of freezing cold water sweept over Icti, who took the blast eargerly.  
  
"Now who's the fool?" He asked mockingly, "but thanks for the energizer!" He formed a huge blast of snow and ice that covered the two scouts.   
  
Mercury stood up "My, that was cold." She started to look around her. "Saturn, Saturn? Where are you?" Her eyes fell on Sailor Saturn you was unconcious on the ground, "Oh, no, princess? Are you okay?" She ran up to her freind and shook her, "She's freezing cold." Tears formed in her eyes. She glared at the monster. "I don't care who you are, you are going to pay." She focused all her power on the attacker. "Prepare yourself!"  
  
"MERCURY AVALANCE SWEEP!"  
  
A huge blast of snow and ice overtook Icti, leaving him incasted in a block of solid ice.   
  
"Wow. Where'd that come from?" Saturn stood up, Icti's blast had vanished, allowing Saturn to warm up and regain her strenth.   
  
Mercury pointed at Icti, "You better finish him off."  
  
"Right." Saturn reached for her taira.  
  
"Saturn Rings Blast!" Saturn's attack hit its mark, leaving behind a pile of ice and dust.  
"Gottcha." Saturn said triumphantly. Suddenly, a strong force blasted her off of her feet, looking up, she saw a large portal forming above her head. Slowly, she felt herself being pulled upward. Then, she hit the ground. "What happened?" She glanced over at the portal, just as Sailor Mercury was pulled into it.   
  
"What, MERCURY!!! MERCURY!!!" She started to run to where the portal was closing, only to be held back. "Let me go! Let me go!" She looked at her captors. "Venus, Mars, Jupiter? Let me go! I have to save Mercury!"  
  
"No, she pushed you out of the way to protect you! We also have to protect you! We cannot let you disappear too!"  
  
Saturn looked through tearstained eyes as portal closed. "NO SAILOR MERCURY! AMANDA COME BACK!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Sailor Mercury looked around at her new surroundings. She was in a small, dark room. Hearing footsteps behind her she turned and looked at her cator.   
  
"What, Robert?!"  
  
Robert smiled at Mercury evilly. "Just call me Bob."  
  
Ends Chapter 19  
  
A/N Thats it! thats all! Review please! I'll update soon promise.** 


	20. Love Goddess Part 1

A/N Hey me 'gain, ready for chapter 20? Well, too bad, here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: If you don't get it by now, oh well.  
  
Chapter 20: Love Goddess Part 1  
  
"Have we detected any sign of her?" Serenity asked as she looked up at a viewing moniter of a giant locater system.  
  
"Negative, its as if the young Sailor Mercury has just dropped off the face of the earth." A technition said.  
  
"Its been almost a month since she disappeared." Endymnion said with a frown. "There have been no new attacks on the kingdom since then."   
  
"The only thing we can do now, is just to keep looking for Amanda," David said with a frown, "but I wish there was something more we could do. All this waiting is making everyone anxious."  
  
"How is Rose holding up?" Serenity asked.   
  
"Not good, I'm afraid." David said. "She spends most of her time in her room sobbing, she blames herself for Amanda's disapearance."  
  
"But that's not true." Endymnion said. "No one believes its her fault. Everyone knows that Amanda kept Rose out of harms way, and if it wasn't for her, Rose would be the one we would be searching for now."  
  
"True, but her heart tells her differently." Serenity said.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
In a very dark and quiet room, almost silent sobbs could be heard. On her bed, lay Rose, crying into her pillow. "Amanda, I let you down, what kind of leader am I? You didn't have to protect me. How could you? You said you would never leave me."   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Marron, Rachel and Laura sat in Marron's room.   
  
"Rose still hasn't left her room." Marron said sadly.  
  
"Maybe we should try and cheer her up?" Laura said to the others.  
  
"Thats a great idea." Rachel said. "But what can we do to cheer her up?"  
  
"I know!" Marron said standing up. "I'll see you guys later. If this doesn't cheer her up, I don't know what will!"  
  
With that she dashed out of her room towards Rose's room.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Bob sat in his headquarters with a real smug grin on his face. 'I think its been long enough.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Come, Lighti."  
  
A bright yellow monster stood in front of Bob.   
  
"Yes, Lord Bob."  
  
"You know what to do."  
  
Lighti bowed, "Yes, Lord Bob. I won't fail."  
  
Bob nodded, "Perfect. One down. Four to go."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Mercury sat in her small, dark cell. "Princess," She prayed. "Please be okay."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Marron knocked lightly on Rose's door. "Rose? Are you in there? Can I come in?" When she got no answer, she opened the door a crack. She saw Rose laying face down on her bed. "Why is it so dark in here?" Marron said turning on the light.  
  
"Hey, Princess, are you alright?" Marron asked as she walked up to Rose's bed. She patted her friend lightly on her back. "Please cheer up, tears don't suit you."   
  
She smiled as Rose sat up and looked at her. "Why should I cheer up?"  
  
"Because I said so." Marron said bossingly. "Come on, get changed. You need a change of scenery."  
  
Rose slowly nodded. "Where are we going?"   
  
"For a girl's day out!"  
  
Rose gave a slight smile. "Okay."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"So, Marron took her shopping?" David asked Rachel and Laura.   
  
"Yep, we decided she needed to get away from the castle for a little while."  
  
"I hope nothing happens to them." David said frowning.  
  
"Don't worry. The kingdom has been really quiet for a while now, and if something happens, Marron will be there to protect Rose."  
  
"I suppose your right." David said. "But I can't help worrying something will happen."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Lord Bob, everythings in place."  
  
"Perfect. Begin assalt."  
  
  
  
Ends Chapter 20  
  
  
  
A/N Thats all! Another short but sweet chapter down! More to come, but only if I get some reviews! 


	21. Love Goddess Part 2

A/N Hey, back again. I have some things to say before I write next chapter. Some think that I was a bit too harsh with the A/N notes of my last chapter, and I must say that I am sorry. People, I don't only write when I get a review. Its a part of my daily routine. After class, I come home, write a chapter, post it, regardless if people read and review or not, I go to work, come home, check reviews and go to bed. The reason I ask for reviews is because it tells me that people actually like my story. But. even if I didn't get any reviews, I still start the next day like the last. Looking forward to reviews gets me though my pathetic life. Also, flames do not deter me, my sworn mission is to provide a great story to the world. So, like I said, I am sorry. Any way. Here's Chapter 21, hope you enjoy!  
  
Also, thanx to rsd for that great review, after flames, its nice to know someone likes me.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah.  
  
Chapter 21: Love Goddess Part 2  
  
Rose and Marron walked through the crowded shopping mall. All around them people stopped and stared.  
  
"Look, Mommy!" A small girl said pointing to the two girls.  
  
"Yes, sweetheart." The lady said holding the small girl's hand. "Thats the princess, Rose."  
  
The child nodded, "She's pretty."  
  
'Perfect,' Marron thought. 'All these people can do is stare. I was hoping to distract the princess, not have attention drawn to her.' She looked to her friend, who looked as depressed as ever. "So," Marron said. "What do you want to do first?"   
  
Rose shrugged her shoulders, "It doesn't matter."   
  
Marron looked around her. "I know! Lets get some ice cream!"  
  
"Okay."   
  
Marron took Rose by the hand and led her to the ice cream vendor. "Lets see, I'll have a double scoop of cookies and cream and my friend would like..." She looked to Rose.  
  
"Vanilla."  
  
"a double scoop of vanilla please."  
  
The vendor gave them their ice cream and they sat down on a bench to eat.   
  
Marron looked over at her friend. She still looked depressed as ever. "Hey," Marron put her hand on Rose's knee. "we'll get Amanda back, so please cheer up."  
  
Rose looked at Marron "You promise?"  
  
Marron smiled. "I promise, we'll get her back. Together."  
  
Finally, Rose smiled. "Thank you Marron."  
  
Suddenly all around them, glass windows shattered. People screamed and dove under tables. Marron put her arm around Rose's shoulders and pushed her to the floor. As soon as the glass fell to the floor, Rose lifted her head. "What happened?"  
  
Marron slowly got to her feet, "I don't know."   
  
Rose stood up beside her friend. "Call the others. We should investigate."  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Someone's in trouble!" Rose said. "Marron, time to work!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Venus Neo Power!"  
  
"Saturn Prism Power!"  
  
"TRANSFORM!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Outside, in the giant parking lot, people ran into their cars trying to escape the monster that was persuing them. The small girl and her mother who had seen the princess earlier was cornered by Lighti, the mother held the girl tight in her arms as Lighti came closer to them. As the monster reached its hand to take the girl, the mother screamed.  
  
"HELP ME!!"  
  
Lighti smiled. "There's no one to help you."  
  
"Yes there is!" Lighti turned to look behind him. On the roof of the mall stood two girls in short skirts and pigtails.   
  
"Telling someone there is no hope is one of the worse things you can do. Bringing havoc and fear is another. But there is one thing you hadn't counted on. The love between a mother and her child. So, in the name of Venus, planet of love, I will bring fear into your heart!"  
  
"You are unforgivable! You come to our world bringing destruction in your wake, I won't stand for it! You kidnap my friends and hold them prisoner, I won't stand for it! But I will stand up to you and ensure peace to our kingdom once again! I am Sailor Saturn, and I stand for love and justice! So prepare yourself, cause on behalf of saturn, planet of death and destruction, I will send you to the world of the dead!"  
  
Lighti looked on as the two sailors jumped to the ground. "You are the ones who should be afraid!"  
  
"Not on your life pal," Venus said, preparing her attack.   
  
"Venus Laser Beam!" A strong laser struck Lighti on his chest, its light was absorbed and Lighti smiled.   
  
"Thanks for the energy!" Lighti closed his eyes and the yellow skin on his body seemed to light up.  
  
"He's like a giant light bulb!" Venus said.   
  
Lighti became brighter and Saturn closed her eyes. "Oh, crap. Its too bright, I can't see. It feels like my eyes are burning up!"  
  
"Saturn, what's wrong?" Venus looked to her friend. Seeing her friend's plight, she looked dead center at Lighti, who gaped at her in shock.   
  
"How can you still see?"   
  
"I am the sailor scout of light and love, a little flashlight like you can't hurt me!" She felt a new power weiling up inside her.   
  
"VENUS SOLAR ECLISPE!!"  
  
Overhead, the sun seemed to become dimmer, until everything around them was completely dark, or everything would be completly dark, had it not been for the giant lightbulb in front of them.   
  
"Step back Venus, I'll finish him!" Saturn said, praying that she could see enough to hit the monster and not anyone else.   
  
"Saturn Rings Blast!"  
  
Her taira flew straight and true and hit Lighti dead center. As soon as the light monster was gone, everything was dark.   
  
"Um, Venus I can't see."  
  
"Me neighter."  
  
"Can you turn the sun back on?"  
  
"Um, I'll try." Almost immediatly, the world became brighter and Venus looked at her friend, and what she saw made her gasp.   
  
Right behind Saturn, a black portal opened and a black arm reached out to grab her. The hand was coming closer, in a moment, it would drag her in.  
  
"Princess! Watch it!" Venus dived and at the last minute pushed Saturn out of the arm's reach.   
  
Saturn hit the ground with a thud and turned to see what caused Venus to shout. The only thing she saw was a black hand drag her friend into a black portal. It closed as Saturn ran to it.   
  
Sobbing, Saturn collapsed into the ground. She felt herself being picked up, turning, she sobbed into her holder's embrace.  
  
Sailor Mars held her friend close. "Its alright, We'll get them back."  
  
Sailor Jupiter stood protectively over Mars and Saturn 'First Mercury, now Venus, my friends please stay safe.'  
  
********************************************************************************  
Venus fell on a cold cement floor. She looked around her. She saw the only other occupant in that room. "Mercury! Are you alright?"  
  
Mercury looked at her weakly. "Physically, I am."  
  
"Tell me, who is responsible for this."   
  
"Robert."  
  
  
  
Ends Chapter 21  
  
  
  
  
A/N Yep, thats it for now I'll update tomorrow, promise! 


	22. Fire Goddess Part 1

A/N Hey, back again, I promised I've have this Chapter up Wensday and I did, but please forgive the fact that it is now 10 o clock at night, but its still Wensday! I try to keep all my promises.   
  
To rsd: As always, thanx for that great review!  
  
To MoonGirl: Thanx for your review, I don't know why I let bad reviews get to me, thanx for setting me straight.  
  
Disclaimer: Same old stuff  
  
Chapter 22: Fire Goddess Part 1  
  
The crystal palace was deathly quiet. In Rachel's room sat her and Laura.   
  
"First Amanda, then Marron." Laura said saddly.  
  
"Yeah, its as if we are being targeted." Rachel said. "Its too coincadental that the only monster attack happens when we leave the saftey of the castle."  
  
"I think you're right." Laura said thoughtfully. "By the way, where is Rose?"   
  
"Well, she locked herself in her room again, as you know."   
  
"Yeah, remember at her last birthday party, she looked ready to cry right into her cake."  
  
"Yes, well," Rachel replied. "None of us was in a celebrating mood."  
  
"True."  
  
"Well. She was in her room sobbing, when guess who shows up?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Robert! He came over and said he wanted to talk to the princess, he said he wanted to try and cheer her up."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And, he and her went for a walk in the park."  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"Yeah," Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "He would never cause the princess any harm."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Rose and Robert walked a little ways into the rose garden. Past the place where, almost six years ago, she made that wish on a shooting star. Glancing at the spot where she stood, Rose began sobbing. Seeing Rose's newfound tears, Robert took her arm and led her to a nearby bench. After sitting, Rose hugged Robert's neck, using his shoulder to cry on. Seeing this, Robert brought his arms around her and rubbed her back.  
  
"Shh," He whispered in her ear. "It will all be over soon."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Rachel jerked her head up suddenly.   
  
"What's wrong, Rachel?" Laura asked her.   
  
"I don't know, I think I just had a premonition. I can't be sure because I haven't gotten that far in my training as a priestess yet."   
  
"Is something going to happen?"  
  
"I can't tell, but I can try to do a fire-reading just to be sure."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Rose calmed herself down enough to pull away from Robert's embrace. "You must think me a coward."  
  
Robert looked at her curiously. "Why do you say that?"  
  
Rose set her eyes down. "Because I abandoned them. Mercury, Venus, they depended on me, and I let them down."  
  
Robert closed his eyes. "Maybe that couldn't be helped."  
  
Rose looked at him, "What do you mean?"  
  
Robert opened his eyes and looked at her meaningfully. "Maybe you weren't meant for this, maybe this wasn't supposed to be your destiny."   
  
Rose looked at him awestruck. 'Maybe he's right, I mean, if I couldn't protect my closest friends, what makes me think I can protect this planet?'  
  
Rose's eyes teared up, "No."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"No, I abandoned my friends once, I might not be meant for this, but I got Amanda and Marron into this mess, and I am going to get them out of it. Somehow.." She began sobbing, falling once again into Robert's outstretched arms.  
  
"Don't worry," he said soothingly. "I know you'll see them again."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Laura sat behind Rachel in front of the scared fire. 'Wow,' She thought, 'shes been like that for almost an hour, I wonder if she's alright.' She moved her hand to shake the meditating girl. Her hand was mere inches from her shoulder when...  
  
"OH NO!!" Rachel jumped from her place in front of the fire.   
  
Laura jumped a full three feet backwards after Rachel's sudden outburst.   
  
"What's wrong?!" Laura said climbing to her feet.   
  
Rachel turned to her friend with fear in her eyes. "We have to find the princess, NOW!"  
Ends Chapter 22  
A/N Okay, thats another chapter down. The time is now 11:35pm, and I have kept my promise!! (I know its still bad) But I know I will do better tomorrow!! Till then! Oh, yea, reviews are still welcome!!  
  
Oh, and another thing, in every chapter, I think I will ask little triva questions, giving clues until someone gets it right, I think it will be fun! Oh, well, if it doesn't work this time, I'll know better. Anyway, here's this trivia question:  
  
When is Rose's birthday?  
  
Hint: It is after the date given for Hotaru's. (from the tv show) 


	23. Fire Goddess Part 2

A/N Hey! Its me again, ready for the next Chapter! Well, here it is!   
  
Disclaimer: Whatever.  
  
Chapter 23: Fire Goddess Part 2  
  
Rachel and Laura ran from the castle.   
  
"Hey, Rachel," Laura called to her. "What did you see?"   
  
Rachel glanced at her, "I'm not too sure, but I didn't like it."  
  
Laura looked around her. "Hey, we'll cover more ground if we split up."  
  
"Excellent idea, if you find her, call me on the communicator."  
  
"Right!"  
  
Rachel watched as Laura ran off in an opposite direction. She remembered the vision that she had. 'I hope I'm wrong, but in my vision, I think I saw Robert attack the princess, but its probably just my imagination. God, I hope so.'  
  
Rachel ran to the entrance of the rose garden.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Mercury and Venus sat in their small cell.   
  
"So, Robert is actually the one who is behind all of these attacks on our city?" Venus asked.  
  
"Yes, but he calls himself 'Bob.'" Mercury said.   
  
Venus hugged her knees, "And we let him get so close to the princess, what kind of guardians are we?"  
  
"The only thing we can do now is pray Rachel and Laura figure him out before he hurts Rose."  
  
'Guys,' Venus prayed. 'please see through that traitor. Please before its too late.'  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Rose sat crying in Robert's arms. "Don't worry," Robert said soothingly. "I will make sure you see your friends again." His eyes grew darker and an evil grin came on his face.  
  
Rose pulled away from him, and in an instant, he was back to his usual smile and gentle eyes.  
  
"You sure?" Rose asked him wiping away her tears.   
  
"Almost positive."  
  
Behind him Rachel ran up to them. 'Thank god she's okay. That vision must have been my imagination.'  
  
"Hey, Rose, Robert!" She called to them.   
  
Robert turned to see Rachel run up to them and slowly catch her breath. 'Darn, I was soo close.' He thought bitterly.  
  
Robert smiled at Rachel. "I'm glad you came, I really need to get home before my folks worry, and I didn't want to leave Rose alone."  
  
Rose looked at him. "You're leaving?"  
  
Robert faced her "I have to, but you'll be alright," he stood up and started running towards the rose garden entrance. "See you guys later!"  
  
Rachel looked at his retreating form. 'I don't know why, but somehow, I don't trust him.'  
  
Rachel sat beside Rose where Robert was sitting.   
  
"So, you and him have gotten closer." Rachel said trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Rose said saddly.  
  
"Tell me, what has you so sad?" Rachel said.   
  
Rose looked down, "Its just that, I don't think I was meant to do this."  
  
Rachel looked confused. "Do what?"  
  
"You know, be a sailor scout."  
  
Rachel looked shocked. "Why do you say that?!"  
  
"Because I couldn't save them." Rose's eyes watered up. "Amanda, Marron, I let them both down. Its all my fault!"  
  
Rachel put her hand on Rose's shoulders. "Its not your fault. I promise, we'll set things right again."  
  
Rose's eyes widened. She looked at Rachel, "You promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Robert arrived back at his headquarters. "DARN IT!!" He punched the nearest wall. "I WAS SO CLOSE!!"  
  
He growled in frustration. "Come here Fireti."  
  
A flame-like monster came in front of Bob. "Yes, Lord Bob."  
  
"Go attack crystal palace."  
  
The monster bowed "Yes, Lord Bob."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Rose and Rachel sat on the bench in the royal rose garden.   
  
"We should wait for Laura before we go back to the castle." Rachel said. "I called her as soon as I saw you. I wonder what's taking her so long."  
  
Rose sat silently.   
  
Rachel snapped her head up suddenly. "I feel an evil presence." She said urgently.  
  
Rose felt her saddness disappear, replaced by anger.  
  
"Lets transform and find this creep!" Rose said standing.  
  
Rachel nodded. "Right behind you!"  
  
"Mars Neo Power!"  
  
"Saturn Prism Power!"  
  
"Transform!"  
  
With that, Saturn and Mars ran off to the origin of the evil presence.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
At the front gate, Fireti stood prepared to attack. Palace guards stood ready to face this new threat.   
  
"Foolish mortals." Fireti said, he stood his full height of 5 and a half feet, his skin was a firery red tint, and as he walked, the grass he stepped on became scorched.  
  
"Stand fast, men!" A palace guard said drawing his sword.  
  
Fireti smiled. Flames shot up from his skin, and engulfed the palace guards. They screamed in agony as their energy was sapped by the heat and collapsed on the ground as the flames died down.  
  
"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!"  
  
Fireti turned and saw to figures in shadow. "Yeah, who's that? Show your face if you dare!"  
  
"Guarded by Mars, planet of war, I am the sailor scout of flame. How dare you use its warmth to inflect pain and suffering? I will show you how hot it can be! I am Sailor Mars, and I will melt your heart!"  
  
"You have some nerve, you come and terrorize the innocent, attack those who do their jobs without fear, and taunt the one who will cause your dismise. I am Sailor Saturn, Sailor Scout of death and reserection, and I say in the name of saturn, I will send you screaming to the world of the dead!"  
  
The two girls leaped out of the shadows and faced the monster, with Mars in the front of Saturn, who kneeled down to check on the fallen palace guards. "Their fine, it looks like they have some major burns and they are totally drained of energy, but they are still breathing.   
  
Mars looked over her shoulder, and breathed a sigh of relief. She turned to Fireti, who looked pleased with himself. "You better be thankful they are still alive, 'cause if they weren't there would be no end to my wrath."  
  
"You're the one who should be worried!" Fireti retorted.  
  
"You have no idea, do you?!" Mars said, enraged. She held her hands out in front of her. "Take this!"  
  
"Mars Ember Shot!" A ball of flame shot to Fireti, it hit its mark, engulfing him.  
  
"Hahaha is that the best you've got?!" Fireti said, brushing himself off.  
  
"Impossible, how could my attack not effect him?" Mars said awestruck.  
  
"Because you're too weak!" Fireti said as flames danced across his skin, "I will show you the true power of fire!" A huge collumn of fire came straight at the girls.   
  
Mars stood in front of Saturn, who was still kneeling beside the fallen palace guards. "MARS!!" Saturn sheilded her eyes as she saw her friend get hit by the blast.  
  
"Like I said, weak." Fireti said as he saw the faint outline of Mars. But, as he watched, he became confused, 'why isn't she on the ground, yet?' He stared at the girl. She was still engulfed in flames. "She's...not...burning!" Fireti exclaimed.   
  
Mars' eyes snapped open. "You got that right pal." The flames finally died, revealing a very mad Mars.  
  
"What are you?" Fireti said, terrified.   
  
"You think that you can defeat the warrior of flame with a small candle like that? I'll show you what a real attack is!"  
  
"MARS FIRE WALL!!"  
  
A huge wall of flame hit Fireti and he screamed in pain.  
  
Mars turned to Saturn. "Do it leader-girl!"  
  
Saturn nodded, standing, she steped a good distance away from the fallen guards and placed her hand on her taira.  
  
"Saturn Rings Blast!"  
  
Fireti got out of the wall of fire just in time to see Saturn's attack slice him in two. He collapsed to the ground, a pile of dust.  
  
"Got him!" Saturn sat on the ground, "but, we didn't find any information on the others." Her eyes began to tear.  
  
Mars looked at the palace guards, who had just started to stir. Suddenly she sensed another evil and turned to tell her friend, when, she saw what was about to happen.  
  
Saturn, sitting on the ground, and under her a dark circle formed.  
  
"Saturn! Move!"  
  
Mars dived and pushed her out of the way just as a huge hand blasted out of the ground. It grabbed Mars around her waiste and held her high above the ground.  
  
"MARS!!"  
  
"Stay back, princess, I mean it!"  
  
Mars screamed as the hand pulled her down into a black portal that had formed on the ground.  
  
"NO, MARS!!"  
  
Saturn jumped to her feet and ran to the portal, only to be tackled from behind. Looking at the person on her back she gasped.  
  
"Jupiter, get off of me, I have to save Mars!"  
  
"I can't lose you, princess, that's why I'm doing this!"  
  
Horrified, Saturn watched as the portal closed.  
  
"SAILOR MARS!!!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Mars hit the floor hard, groaning, she saw Mercury and Venus looking at her fearfully.  
  
"Mars, are you alright?" Mercury asked.   
  
"Yes, I'm fine, but what about you two?"  
  
"We're okay, but you will never guess who's behind this." Venus said saddly.  
  
Mars thought back to her premoniton. 'Oh, no.' She looked at them horrorfied. "Robert?!"  
  
They nodded silently.  
Ends Chapter 23  
A/N Thats one more chapter down, more to come!!  
  
Back to my question,   
  
When is Rose's birthday?  
  
Here's today's clue. Rose was born in January. (remember chapter 1?)  
  
Send in your guesses, lets see if anyone can get this right. 


	24. Thunder Goddess part 1

A/N Hey, its me again, I bet fanfic is going to be stupid and not let me post this today (Friday) Hopefully, I can post this today (Friday) and not wait until Sunday. Grrrrr.  
  
Thanx to rsd for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: Sue if you want, but you'll only get pocket change, and my little sister.  
  
Chapter 24: Thunder Goddess part 1  
  
Far away, on the dark side of the moon, three young girls sat in a small circle in a small cell.  
  
"I hope the princess is alright." Venus said hugging her knees.   
  
"I was so stupid." Mars said, her eyes downcast. "I sensed something was wrong, but I did nothing."  
  
"Don't worry, guys, I'm sure Rose is fine." Mercury said, not really sure herself. "I'm sure Laura is taking good care of her."  
  
"Its not that, its just that I hope Laura can see through Robert before he hurts Rose." Venus said, hugging her knees closer.  
  
Mars put her hand on Venus' shoulder. "Don't worry, I saw through that fake, and I'm sure Laura will do the same."  
  
"Thats right," Mercury said, "we need to focus on getting ourselfs out of this prison."  
  
Mercury stood up, and began walking the circumferance of the cell.  
  
Venus and Mars watched as she walked. "Its no use Mercury." Venus said saddly.  
  
"Yeah, we've all tried our attacks dozens of times and nothing's worked." Mars said.  
  
Mercury stopped and sighed, its true, she had no clue as how to escape this prison. Utterly defeated, she fell back on the wall.   
  
THUMP  
  
"Huh?" Mercury stood up and looked at the wall.  
  
"What's wrong, Mercury?" Mars asked.   
  
"Its this wall." Mercury said staring at the wall.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" Venus asked standing up.  
  
Mercury looked at her, "I bumped against this wall, and I heard a hollow sound."   
  
"Which means?"  
  
Mercury's eyes filled with excitment, "I don't think there's anything on the other side of this wall. I think it leads to the outside!"  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mars said rising to her feet. "Lets get started on that wall!"  
  
The other two nodded at her "Right!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
At crystal palace, Laura ran laps around the castle. 'I have to be ready.' she thought. 'Mercury, Venus, and now Mars, have all been taken, its all up to me to protect the princess.' She stopped, and nearly collapsed, out of breath. "I...can't...stop...I...must...keep...going...for the princess!" And with that, she continued her path around the castle.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Rose sat in her room, she stared out of her window, not blinking, completly zoned out.  
  
Queen Serenity stood in Rose's doorway. "Rose? Are you okay?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Excuse me, your majesty." David said as he came up behind the queen.  
  
The queen looked down at him, "Yes, David?"  
  
David sighed, and looked at the princess, "Its Rose, she has been sitting in that same position for the last week. She hasn't had any sleep, and its all I can do to get her to eat something."  
  
"She's heartbroken." Serenity said with a sigh. "I'm needed back in the main converance room. I wish I could comfort her a little. Do me a favor will you?"  
  
David looked at the queen. "Yes, what would you like me to do?"  
  
Serenity closed her eyes, "If there is any change, come get me, will you?"  
  
"Yes, your majesty." David bowed his head as Serenity turned and started to walk away.   
  
"Wait, your majesty," David called to the queen, who stopped and turned her head to acknowledge the small cat. "If you don't mind me asking, could you tell me how much longer it will be until the new prince or princess arrives."  
  
The queen smiled and patted her large stomache, "Not much longer, should be around the end of this month I think."  
  
From Rose's place near the window, a flicker of excitement could be seen in her eyes, but it was soon replaced again by saddness.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Laura stopped running, completely tired. As she slowly caught her breath she noticed where she was. Looking up, she saw that she was directly under Rose's window. 'From this angle I can see directly into her room.' Laura thought. She watched Rose for a minute. 'How can she sit so still for so long? God, she has been through the pits these last few months. Wait a minute, what kind of friend am I? I should be comforting her, not watching her be miserable!' She made a beeline for the castle doors.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Mercury, Venus, and Mars looked at the wall they were attacking, utterly defeated.  
  
"Nothings working." Venus said.  
  
"I say we try again," Mars said.  
  
"No, it would be pointless," Mercury said, sitting on the floor. "The best thing we can do is rest and wait for the others to come for us."  
  
The other two nodded reluckingly and sat beside their friend.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Laura knocked lightly on Rose's door. David looked up from his perch on her bed. "Yes, Laura?" He asked.  
  
Laura looked at Rose, only her back was visable from the door. "How is she?"  
  
"Not good." David jumped from his spot and walked over to the princess. "Hey, princess, you have company."  
  
No response.  
  
Laura walked over to her and placed her hand on Rose's shoulder. "Hey, princess, how are you doing?"  
  
No response.  
  
Laura frowned and sat beside her. "Please say something, stamp your foot, just let me know your still here."  
  
No response.  
  
Laura held her head down. "Please Rose, I've already lost everyone else, I don't want to lose you too."  
  
Rose's eyes flickered. She slowly turned her head. "What about you?"  
  
"Huh, what do you mean?" Laura said, confused.  
  
"What about you?" Rose asked again. "Will I lose you, because I am too weak to be any good in protecting you?"  
  
Laura gave a sad smile. "I promise, I won't leave your side."  
  
"Do you promise?" Rose asked, eyes staring intently.  
  
Laura looked back into her eyes. "I promise."  
  
  
  
Ends Chapter 24  
  
  
A/N Ok I'm done with this chapter, Please let it upload. But something tells me it won't. Oh, well, I tried.  
  
  
PS MY QUESTION IS STILL UP IN THE AIR!! CAST YOUR GUESSES AND REPLY!!!  
  
Again, here is the question :When is Rose's Birthday?  
  
Today's hint. Rose was born when Saturn was dominant. So, basically, she is a Capricorn. 


	25. Thunder Goddess part 2

A/N AAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!! I can't upload my story!! People won't read this for TWO DAYS!! I'm gonna die! Now I can't even catch up reading my FAV STORIES!! Is it Sunday yet? NO!!! ITS STILL FRIDAY!! AHHH!   
  
*Sobs* Not fair.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my tears and dispair.   
  
Chapter 25: Thunder Goddess part 2  
  
Bob sat in his main control room in his headquarters. "There is only Rose and Laura left now to worry about." He rested his head on his hand. "If I succeed in capturing the princess now, then I will have accomplished my main objective. The king and queen would do anything to protect their precious daughter. They would even trade the great star crystal to ensure thier saftey." He shifted his head to his other hand. "But, then again, I still have Sailor Jupiter to deal with first." He growled. "Darn them, everytime I come close to capturing her, one of those stupid sailors pushes her out of my reach." He sat up suddenly realizing something. "Of course, how could I be so stupid?! Even if she is protected again, she would be all mine!!"  
  
He stood up quickly. "Come here, Thunderti."  
  
A white creature came before him. "Yes, Lord Bob."  
  
Bob smiled. "You know what to do, and don't you dare fail me."  
  
Thunderti bowed. "Yes, Lord Bob."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Rose and Laura sat in Rose's room, before the open window.   
  
"Laura, we will get them back, right?" Rose asked saddly.  
  
Laura looked at her determined. "Of course we will, you have to belive you can rescue them, because you have more than enough power to bring them back to us."  
  
Rose's eyes watered. "You sure?"  
  
"I'm positive, you show amazing power when forced, all you have to do is belive, and I know, everything will come out right, in the end."  
  
Rose nodded. "I suppose your right."   
  
A strong wind blew through Rose's open window. In the distance loud thunder could be heard. Hard rain began falling, sending a cold shower of water into Rose's room.  
  
"Whoa," Laura forced the window shut, leaving the rain to patter on the glass. "that storm came up fast."  
  
"Yeah," Rose watched as the sky turned dark and menacing. But that wasn't what caught her attention. "look, up there," She pointed up at the sky. A white creature seemed to be riding the clouds. "Do you see that?!"  
  
Laura looked at the direction Rose was pointing. "Its a monster!"  
  
The two girls watched as the monster jumped down and landed in the palace garden.   
  
Rose looked at Laura. "Lets go!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Jupiter Neo Power!"  
  
"Saturn Prism Power!"  
  
"Transform!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Thunderti touched down on the ground, he watched as the royal gardeners run for cover while guards approached him from all sides. He narrowed his eyes and grinned. 'Wait for it,' He thought, as soon as the guards came close, he held his hand high in the air.   
  
"Lighting!" A huge thunderbolt hit Thunderti, blowing the guards away and causing him to land unconcious, hundreds of feet away.   
  
"Pitiful humans. To think my comrades were destroyed by the likes of you is beyond me." He said shaking his head.   
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!"  
  
"What, oh, its you." Thunderti looked as two girls in miniskirts approached him. "I've heard all about you."   
  
"Yeah, well, you better get ready. You use storms to cause fear. You cause dangerous winds and terrifing thunder. I say in the name of Jupiter, planet of thunder, I will short you out!"  
  
"You have some nerve, showing your face! I will show you the grave error of your ways. Your kind has plagued this land and threatened its people. As Sailor Saturn, scout of death, I won't stand for this. As princess of this land, I won't let this continue. So prepare yourself, for your sins, I will send you to the world of the dead!"  
  
"Same ole lines, same ole thing." Thunderti said, unimpressed.  
  
Rose looked at their newest opponent. He stood a good six feet, was intirely white, and his 'hair' stood on end. 'He looks as if he stuck his finger in a light socket' (A/N DO NOT STICK FINGERS IN LIGHT SOCKETS!!!) she thought with a smirk.  
  
"Whats the matter?" Saturn asked Thunderti, "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to fly a kite during a thunderstorm?"   
  
Jupter giggled beside her.   
  
Thunderti looked, at the very least, mad. "How dare you? How dare you insult the great Thunderti?!" He sent a huge blast that knocked the two scouts to the ground.   
  
Jupiter got to her feet. "What power, Saturn, are you okay?"  
  
Saturn slowly rose to her knees, "Oh, man what happened?"  
  
Jupiter growled. "You are going to pay dearly for that!"  
  
"JUPITER ELECTRIC SHOCKER!"  
  
A wave of electricity enveloped Thunderti, kicking up smoke. "Did I get him?" Jupiter said, covering her eyes.   
  
Thunderti walked from the smoke. "Don't think so, weakling." He said with a laugh.  
  
Jupiter looked as if she'd been smacked. "What did you just say?"  
  
Thundti smirked. "You heard me, you are just a weakling. You could never match my strength."  
  
Jupiter could barely breath. She narrowed her eyes, "No one has EVER called me THAT before." She said through gritted teeth. "How DARE you!" She pulled her hands out to her sides. "I will show you I AM NOT, NOR WILL I EVER WILL BE A WEAKLING!"  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER CYCLONE!"  
  
A twister, made completely of lighting, formed at Jupiter's feet, and began its track to Thunderti.   
  
Thunderti held out his hands, intent on blocking the attack, only to be overcome by it as it hit. Completely overwhelmed by the force, he fell to his knees.   
  
Jupiter stood triumphant. "Not bad for a WEAKLING, huh?" She turned to Saturn. "Now, finish it!"  
  
Saturn stared at her wide eyed and nodded. "Saturn Rings Blast!"  
  
Thunderti watched, as the taira took his life, leaving him a pile of dust.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Bob watched the end of the battle. 'Darn, I'll have to move fast.'  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Saturn and Jupiter watched as the storm blew over, as if it never came. "How weird." Saturn said looking at the sky.  
  
"Yeah, strange." Jupiter said. She looked at her freind. Another portal had formed behind her, ready to take her hostage. 'Oh, no!' "Saturn, move!" Jupiter pushed her out of the way, only to get grabbed and pulled into the portal.  
  
Saturn watched, as the portal closed, leaving her completely alone. She stood where she was, to shocked to say or do anything. 'Jupiter.' Her tears began falling. "JUPITER!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Jupiter fell onto the hard floor of the small cell in Bob's castle. Looking up, she saw the other three girls as they came over to her.   
  
"Jupiter, are you alright?" Mercury asked worriedly.  
  
Jupiter sat up, "Yeah, I think I'm fine."  
  
Venus sat down beside her, "That's good. How is the princess?"  
  
Jupiter nodded. "She's fine too."  
  
Mars looked at her intently. "Has she been near Robert lately."  
  
Jupiter looked at her strangely. "No, why?"  
  
"Because," Mercury said. "He's the one behind this whole mess."  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Rose stood in the palace garden, unable to do anything, but cry. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned, and saw the origin of the sound.  
  
"Robert."  
  
  
  
Ends Chapter 25  
  
  
A/N Alright, I feel a little better, now, I think. But if FF.N doesn't come up soon, I'm going to go crazy. Well, I'm already crazy. But, more than normal.  
  
Till next time. Remember, my trivia question is still up in the air. Cast your guesses and read to see if anyone gets this right. 


	26. Awakening

A/N Okay, its Saturday, thought I'd write this chapter while I got some time. Even though I can't post it till tomorrow. AAAHHH, ITS NOT FAIR!!!  
  
*rocks back and forth* Is it Sunday yet?  
  
  
Disclaimer: No. I don't own Sailor Moon, why must you rub it in?  
  
Chapter 26: Awakening  
  
  
Rose stood in the palace garden, unable to do anything, but cry. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned, and saw the origin of the sound.  
  
"Robert."  
  
Robert stood a few feet away from Robert, who looked at her intently.   
  
"Robert, Jupiter, she's gone too." She cried. "Its all my fault!" Tears flowed down her cheeks.  
  
Robert closed the gap between them. Seeing her tears, he placed his hand on her cheek, and wiped away a stray tear.  
  
Saturn closed her eyes to his touch and has he brought his hand down, she relaxed a bit.   
  
BAM  
  
Saturn felt a sharp pain on her cheek and she fell to the ground. She instantly opened her eyes and brought her hand to her face. She looked at Robert, who held his hand back. 'Did he, just, hit me?' Saturn thought, unable to belive what just happened.   
  
Robert grinned at her evilly. "You are a fool, you open yourself up for anyone to just come up and attack you. You think everyone wants to be your friend. At the expense of your so-called friends, you try to befriend everyone that comes your way. EVEN YOUR GREATEST ENEMY!!"  
  
Rose stood up, unable to belive what she was hearing. "What? Robert, What are you saying?"  
  
Robert narrowed his eyes and laughed. "My name isn't Robert! Its Bob!" He thrust his hand towards Saturn, a powerful force blew her back. She hit a tree, hard. She looked up as coils wrapped around her, pinning her to the tree.   
  
'This can't be real.' Saturn thought, holding her head down. 'Why would he hurt me like this?' She looked at Robert...eerrr..Bob. "Tell me, why are you doing this?"  
  
"Why? The almighty moon princess wants me to tell her why? I don't belive what I'm hearing, I thought you would have figured it all out by now." He mocked.   
  
Saturn's eyes watered. "Just tell me why, why did you attack crystal Tokoyo, why did you capture my friends, and why did you betray me?!" She screamed.  
  
Bob grinned evilly. "I came from a far away galaxy. I heard of an allpowerful power source swore to make it my own. I followed this source until it suddenly became stronger than it was before. Then, when I was so close to achieving my longtime goal, it was snached out of my reach. So, I came to collect what is rightfully mine." He held out his hand. "Now, give it to me!"  
  
Saturn looked at him, "Give you what?"  
  
Bob looked at her furously. "THE STAR CRYSTAL!!"  
  
Saturn looked at him confused. "Star Crystal, whats that?" 'I've never even heard of it.' She thought.   
  
Bob looked at her angrily. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT! YOU KNOW DARN WELL WHAT IT IS!! NOW, FOR THE LAST TIME, GIVE IT TO ME!!"  
  
Now, Saturn was starting to get mad, no one had ever yelled at her before, and she didn't like it. "I don't know anything about it, and even if I did have it, which I don't, what makes you think I would give it to you?!"  
  
Bob softened his expression, a little. "This is why."   
  
The coils around Saturn's body sparked. She looked down at them just before they sent a powerful shock through her. She screamed in pure agony.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
In the small cell of Bob's castle, four girls sat.   
  
Venus put her hand up to her heart. "Oh, man."  
  
The others looked at her. "You felt it to, huh?" Mars asked.   
  
"I wonder what it means." Mercury said.   
  
Jupiter held her head down. "Princess, please be okay."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Saturn screamed. The pain was unbearable. She couldn't stand it. She had never felt real physical pain before and she didn't like it. Not at all.  
  
She felt a strange sensation, she had never felt this before. She looked down as her transformation pin flashed a few times.   
  
"Whats going on?" She watched horror struck as the pin shattered.  
  
She felt herself lose her transformation. "Oh, no." She watched as her clothes changed back into her sundress that she had been wearing before. "I'm changing back."  
  
Bob watched smuggly. "I knew it, I knew you were just a weakling." He stopped sending energy into the coils that bound Rose.   
  
Rose just looked at her shattered pin, not being able to grasp the situation. "Impossible. Now how am I supposed to save my friends?"  
  
Bob laughed. "Your friends? You can't even save yourself!"  
  
Rose looked horrorstruck. 'I can't save them, I let them down. AGAIN!'  
  
Bob laughed. "Why do you care about those weaklings you call 'friends'? They ABANDONED you, remember?"  
  
Rose looked at her captor. Wideyed.  
  
He looked at her mockingly. "Remember, you told me so, everyone of them promised you they would never leave. And what did they do? They broke it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"   
  
Rose looked down. "You're wrong."  
  
Bob stopped laughing. "What was that?"  
  
Rose looked at him angrily. "I said you're wrong. My friends never left me. Their right here, they live in my heart. And I know that if I need them, they would never let me down!" She felt a surge of power come through her, it wasn't painful, more like, comforting.  
  
Bob stared at her, dumbfounded. 'What is going on?' He gasped. As he watched, a bright light came from the princess. When he opened his eyes, a cresent moon had formed on the princess' forehead. 'She...the...princess...she's...awakened her true power!'  
  
Rose had no idea what was going on. She only knew one thing, "I WILL SAVE THEM!!" A strong blast erupted from her and blew away the coils that bound her. Bob was lifted off of his feet and went sailing hunderds of feet away.   
  
He rose on trembling legs. "This isn't over, princess!" Behind him, a portal opened and he leaped through it.  
  
Rose looked on, shellshocked. She looked at her hands. 'What happened?'  
  
She looked down to her broken pin. 'This can't be.'  
  
"Saturn Prism Power!"  
  
"Transform!"  
  
Nothing happened.   
  
Rose looked at her sundress, tears weiling in her eyes. 'No, it can't be.'  
  
"Saturn Prism Power!"  
  
"Transform!"  
  
Nothing happened.   
  
Now, she began sobbing. Turning, she ran to the castle. She paid no attention as she entered the castle, didn't answer as she past a worried David.   
  
'Oh, no, princess.' David thought saddly to himself. 'I must get the king and queen.' He ran for the main converance room.  
  
Rose didn't know where she running to, nor did she care. All she knew was, if she stopped, everything would catch up to her. She rounded a corner of the castle she wasn't familiar with, she decended a strange stairwell, and ran down a long hallway.  
  
A security camera watched as she ran down the forbidden hallway.  
  
Rose collapsed. Looking up, she saw that she had no idea where she was, or how she had gotten there. She gasped as she looked up and saw a huge door that covered the entire wall. The door looked heavy and engraved on it was a huge star. 'What is this' She thought to herself. She stood and placed a finger on the engraving. 'Its beautiful.' She gasped as the door flew open to her gentle touch.  
  
Inside, a small gem glowed, a light violet. Rose stared at it, wide eyed. "Pretty." She said, entering the room. As she got closer, she saw it was a small, star shaped crystal. 'This must be that crysal Bob was talking about.' She came as close as she dared. 'He said it was very powerful.' She held her hand to her heart. 'Guys, help me, tell me what I should do.' She thought to herself. Her fingers wrapped around her shattered pin. She looked down at it, it too, was glowing.   
  
Looking once again at the star crystal, it rose off of the pedestal it was on, and hovered a few feet off the floor. Rose gasped inwardly. 'No, I will not run,' She thought as she stepped backward. 'My friends didn't run when danger stared them in the face.' She remembered the scenes that they were pulled into the portals. 'They risked everything to protect me, so now,' She looked intently at the crystal "I WILL DO THE SAME FOR THEM!"  
  
The star crystal hovered over her head for a moment, then floated over to her, she held out her hand and it landed in her open palm.  
  
She knew what she had to do. She took her transformation pin off of her shirt and held it in her other hand. She placed the star crystal on the broken pin, and it instantly transformed.   
  
She looked at her new pin. It was star shaped. On each point was a differently colored gem. On the top point was a purple gem, and going clockwise, there was a light blue gem, a yellow gem, a red gem, and a green gem. 'Hey, this are our scout colors.' Rose thought wide eyed. In the middle of the pin was a cresent moon, with a star in its middle. She put the pin back on the front of her shirt. 'Now what?' She wondered. Suddenly, she knew what she had to do.  
  
"WAIT FOR ME, GUYS! I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!"  
  
She thrust her hand into the air. 'Please let this work.' She thought desperatly.  
  
Behind her, her parents rushed to their daughter, just in time to hear her shout.  
  
"SATURN MOON STAR POWER!!!"  
  
A bright flash enveloped the castle.  
  
When the light died down, the king and queen looked at their daughter, and gasped.  
  
  
  
Ends Chapter 26  
  
A/N Sorry for that little cliffhanger, but, I thought it would be a good stopping point. Please Review, and I'll update, ASAP!!  
  
Also, guesses are still being accepted for my trivia question.   
  
When is Rose's birthday? 


	27. Rescue

A/N Kay, FFN said I couldn't post until Sunday, but its Saturday night, and I just posted more Chapters! Yay!! There Is a God!!! *Dances around room* Anyway, to celebrate, I'm going to write one more chapter before I go to bed. Here it is! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, whatever.  
  
Chapter 27: Rescue  
  
Sailor Saturn stood transfixed as her new transformation took effect, when the light died down, she looked at herself.   
  
She looked at her boots, they were kneelength and a dark lavender. On the top of the boots, covering her knee, was a gold star. 'This should help protect my knees from attacks.' She thought tapping them with her finger.   
  
Her eyes traveled to her skirt, which was now two-layered. A light violet layer was covered by a dark lavender layer, which matched her boots. 'Cool,' she thought, twirling.   
  
As she twirled, she noticed her bow, the one that rested on her back, it was now thin, and lacelike, the sashes fell almost to the floor, and was the same light lavender as her underskirt. 'Delicate.' She thought, rubbing it with her fingers.  
  
"ROSE!!"  
  
Saturn's head flew straight up as she heard her name called. 'Uh oh.' she thought, turning around to see a very mad mother.   
  
"Uh, Mom, um, I, um, I," Saturn couldn't explain herself. She closed her eyes tightly and waited for the scolding she knew was coming.  
  
"Rose, what where you thinking?" Serenity asked softly.  
  
Saturn opened her eyes. "I was, just, um..."  
  
"How can you expect to see yourself properly? Come lets get you to a mirror."  
  
Saturn looked at her mother, suprised. "You're, not mad, at me?"   
  
Queen Serenity walked to her daughter and held her in a tight embrace. "I could never be mad at you." She held her armslength. "You were chosen by the star crystal. You unleashed its power, all on your own, I am very proud of you." She wiped away a tear. "Now, come on, lets get you to a mirror." She took Saturn's shoulders and guided her past her father.  
  
He had watched the exchange between his wife and daughter, and decided it was best he not interfere. 'Serenity has always been better in this kind of situation.' He thought as he followed them out of the 'forbidden' portion of the castle.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Upstairs, Saturn looked into her reflection in a full lenthed mirror. She smiled at herself. Her shirt looked the same as it had before, the only differences there were was the apperance of the new transformation pin, and her frontal bow was a light lavender. The white stripes on her collar were gone, she noticed, and on the left shoulder of her collar was the symbol of saturn.   
  
Serenity stood behind her daughter smiling when she noticed something. She came up behind her and took her shoulders. She gently turned her around and motioned her to look at the mirror. Saturn looked over her shoulder. In her reflection, she could see her back. On the back part of her collar, her name, Saturn, was written in delicate cursive writing. The letters were the same light color as her sash and underskirt. She smiled.   
  
Turning back around, she looked at her chocker. On it was a cresent moon. Her eyes went to her taira. The oval jewel was gone. In its place was a gold cresent moon, and a purple star shaped jewel rested in its center. Her earings had the same cresent moon and star arrangement. She smiled and twirled.   
  
She looked herself up and down one last time in the mirror. She gasped inwardly. 'How could I have missed this?!' She looked down to her right hip, in a belt that wrapped around her narrow waist, a sword sat in a scabbord. With a trembling hand, she drew it with her left hand and looked at it. The blade was narrow and looked very sharp. On its hilt, several jewels were encrusted and it shone brightly. 'Its so light, yet it looks extremely dangerous.' She thought to herself as she carefully placed it back at her hip.  
  
"It looks like I will have to show you how to handle a sword." Endymnion said behind her.   
  
Saturn turned to look at her father. "Would you, please?" She asked him, giving him her very best pout.  
  
The king chuckled. "Of course I will, but right now, you have an obligation to rescue your friends."  
  
"Right! Wait," Saturn held her head down, "I have no idea where they are." She said quietly.   
  
The king and queen smiled at her. "You don't need to know exactly where they are to save them." Serenity said.  
  
"Yes, as long as they live in your heart, you can find them by focusing on their respective powers." Endymnion said.   
  
Saturn looked at them dumbfounded. "What?"  
  
Serenity sighed. She would have to explain this. "Listen, Rose, everyone has a star in their heart."  
  
"A star?"  
  
Serenity nodded. "Yes, and as long as a person's heart remains pure, that star will grow brighter and stronger, the purer the heart, the more power that person has."  
  
Saturn's eyes widened. "Oh, I get it, the other scouts and I are so powerful because we have a pure heart!"  
  
Serenity nodded. "Their power is strong enough that I'm sure you could sense it if you tried."  
  
Saturn nodded. "I'll try." She closed her eyes. 'Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, please hear me, cast your powers, please, help me to rescue you.'  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Did you guys just hear that, or am I going crazy?!" Venus asked.  
  
"I think its both." Mars said.  
  
"Well, I heard it." Jupiter added.   
  
Mercury nodded agreeing with her. "We should do as asked."  
  
"But how?"  
  
Mercury looked at them. "Like this." She pulled out her transformation stick.   
  
"Mercury Neo Power!"  
  
Venus, Mars, and Jupiter watched as Mercury glowed a light blue tint, deciding it was worth a try, they did the same.  
  
"Venus Neo Power!"  
  
"Mars Neo Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Neo Power!"  
  
Energy coarsed through the four girls.   
  
Together they focused that newfound power.   
  
"FOR THE PRINCESS!!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Saturn kept her eyes closed, listening with all her heart for any sense of them, she had almost given up hope when, "I FOUND THEM!" She opened her eyes, and dashed from the room.   
  
She ran to the main transporter room and punched in the location she knew she needed and without a second thought, dashed through the portal, intent on being reunited with her best friends.  
  
  
Ends Chapter 27  
  
A/N Thats it, thats all, review please, and post guesses on my trivia question. Hopefully, the weather'll be so bad I won't have to go to work tomorrow and I can update again. See ya! 


	28. The Sailor Stars

A/N Hey, its me, back again! Things are getting good, now. Bad thing is, I'm also getting near the end. But, never fear, 'cause there's gonna be a sequel! More details later! Well here's this Chap, Enjoy! Remember to review!  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah  
  
Chapter 28:The Sailor Stars  
  
Bob paced around his castle. 'Such power, I've never felt a strong surge of power that large before. That must be why the star crystal reacted to her in the first place.' He stopped and sat in his chair. 'There must be a way to get the crystal.'   
  
There was a light knock on the door.   
  
Bob looked to the door. "Come in."  
  
A soldier came into the room. He bowed "Lord Bob, I have news from our spies in the royal castle."  
  
Bob nodded. "Good, what did they have to offer?"  
  
"Well. For one, the star crsytal has shifted locations."  
  
"WHAT?!" Bob was furious, "WHERE IS IT?!"  
  
"Well, we're not too sure. Second, the princess has a new transformation, and her power has increased over a hundred fold."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"The soldier nodded, our intellegence thinks the two events are somehow related."  
  
"Stupid, of course their related. She must have used the crystal to transform."  
  
The soldier hestated. "There's one more thing."  
  
Bob looked at him, clearly irritirated. "NOW what is it?"  
  
"Well, its just the third thing we learned from the spy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its just that after transforming, Sailor Saturn used an instant transporter."  
  
"Yeah, so, why should that concern us?" Bob asked, uninterested.   
  
"Its the location she chose. Lord Bob, she is headed straight for us."  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Finally, after a few long moments, the four scouts brought their hands down, their energy drained.  
  
"Do you think it worked?" Venus asked, worriedly.  
  
"I don't know." Mercury said.  
  
"Well, it had to have done some good." Mars added.  
  
"I think the only thing we can do is wait and see." Jupiter said saddly.  
  
Mars snapped her head up. "I sense something."  
  
The other three looked at her, "What is it?"  
  
"I'm not sure," she said, walking around the cell. Behind her a portal opened up.  
  
"Mars, look out behind you!" Jupiter yelled at her.  
  
Mars looked at the portal and took several steps away from it. The four scouts took fighting positions ready to attack whoever came through the portal.  
  
Tensions between the four grew as they watched a person step through. The portal closed behind her. They looked up and down at the girl. She looked strangely familiar. She wore a sailor suit, and had a sword at her right hip.  
  
Tears formed in the girl's eyes, "Hey, guys!"  
  
Venus looked at her, "Princess? Is that you?"  
  
The girl nodded, "Don't tell me you've forgotten me already!"  
  
Mercury brought her hands to her face, "We would never, but you look so different!"  
  
Saturn looked down at her outfit. "Yeah, I guess I do."  
  
Mars looked at her. "But how?"  
  
Saturn looked at them, "Its a long story, but basically, I used something called the Star Crystal to transform after my transformation pin got broken."  
  
Jupiter looked at her, "How did your pin get broken?"  
  
Saturn looked down, "It was Robert, he betrayed me, and caused it, and my heart to break." She looked up and put on a forced smile. "But that's not important, now. Right now, I have to get you guys out of here."  
  
"Impossible." Mercury said.   
  
"Yeah, we've tried everything we could think of to escape but nothings worked." Venus added.  
  
"We thought we could escape by blasting through that wall there." Mars said as she pointed to the far wall.   
  
"It was no use, though, in the end we were not strong enough to knock it down." Jupiter said.  
  
Saturn looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe, if you guys had more power, we could escape."   
  
The other four looked at her.   
  
Saturn smiled. She brought her left hand up to her transformation broach, which glowed softly. Looking intently at her friends, she held out her right hand, palm up.   
  
The pins on the front of the other scout's uniforms glowed softly, and their transformation pins, which they still held in their hands glowed brightly.  
  
As the girls looked, jaws wide open, their costumes changed. Their skirts, like Saturn's, became two layed, thier shashes became longer and fell to their knees.The pin on the front of their shirts changed into a five point star. On their collars, their planetary symbol appeared on their left shoulder. The jewel in their trairas was star shaped, and turning, their name appeared in cursive writing on their backs.   
  
"Oh, wow." Mercury said, awestruck.  
  
"These costumes are so pretty." Venus said twirling.  
  
"My senses feel more tuned." Mars said, closing her eyes.   
  
"I have way more power than before!" Jupiter said hiting her fist into her palm.  
  
Saturn smiled as she watched her friends. Nearby, she could hear a major comotion. 'Uh oh, we need to get out of here as quick as possible.' She thought to herself. "Hey, guys, which wall did you say you thought was weaker?"  
  
Mercury pointed. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Saturn approached the wall. "Its Bob, I can hear him coming. We need to get out of here!" She drew her sword. "Guys, stand back!" The sword glowed a violet color.  
  
"SATURN STAR STRIKE!!" She swiped the sword five times in the shape of a star, instantly, a huge star hit the wall, leaving a star shaped hole in its wake. She turned to her freinds. "Lets go!"  
  
"Right!!"  
  
She dashed through the hole with her friends on her heels. She pulled out her communicator. "This is the princess, requesting a return portal, destination point, 1114446321. Dark side of the moon.   
  
"Affermative, portal sent, arrival time, 3 minutes." The voice on the other end replyed.   
  
Saturn put away her communicator. "Stay alert, guys, I'm sure they'll come after us."   
  
The others nodded and kept a watchful eye on the castle they had just left. They tensed as a dark figure approached them slowly. Saturn drew her sword, and the others prepared their attacks.  
  
The figure drew closer. They recongnized him instantly.   
  
"BOB!!"  
  
Bob stopped. "That's right, its me, Bob. How dare you break into my castle and damage it, so?"  
  
Saturn looked at him angrily. "How dare you kidnap my friends, and betray me?! You have some nerve trying to be all high and mighty to me!!"  
  
Bob looked at her evilly. He held his hand out and sent a massive energy blast at the sailors.   
  
Saturn looked at the blast as it came at them. She held her sword out, it glowed a bright lavender. She brought it up over her head at an angle.   
  
"SATURN STAR SWORD STRIKE!!" She swiped the sword down in a massive swing. Saturn's blast cut through Bob's like a knife through butter.   
  
Bob prepared himself as the attack hit him. He flew through the air and landed a long ways away. 'Oh, that really hurt.' He thought bitterly. He looked up in time to see a portal open behind the girls. "Wait, who, WHAT are you?"  
  
Saturn looked at him and smirked. "The Sailor Stars."  
  
  
Ends Chapter 28  
  
  
A/N That ends chap 28. I didn't have to work today because of a bad ice storm, YAY. And, I don't have ANY classes tomorrow, YAY!! So, to make a long story short, next chap be up tomorrow!! YAY!!!  
  
Remember, Review!! 


	29. Getting Ready

A/N Hey me 'gain, ready for chap 29? Well. Here it is! Enjoy!  
  
Thanx to rsd for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Chapter 29: Getting Ready  
  
Rose and King Endymnion stood in the main training room of the castle. The room that was used to train palace guards the finer arts of sword fighting.   
  
The king looked at her. "Ready?"  
  
Rose nodded. "Yes."  
  
She walked over to where some practice swords were and selected a light sword with a narrow blade, simalar to the one she used when she transformed into Sailor Saturn.  
  
She turned to her father, who had also a sword in hand.   
  
The king approached his daughter. "Okay, we've been training for the past two weeks, and I have to say, you have a knack for this." He paused as Rose smiled happily at him. "But, you must understand, this is not a game. People's lives are at stake everytime you go into a battle." Rose nodded.   
  
"I understand that, Father."  
  
"Good, lets begin." He held his sword out in front of him, and Rose did the same. He slashed at Rose, she dogded and blocked. He slashed again, and Rose blocked and back up. "Don't just block! Attack!" The king said. He attacked again. Rose brought her sword up and blocked again, but this time, she put her weight into the sword, causing her father's sword to fall to the floor. She put her sword down and looked at her father.   
  
"Good defense." Her father said picking up his sword, "now, offense." Rose nodded. She held her sword out at arms lenth like before and waited as her father did the same. She lashed out with her sword, but every time she struck, it was blocked. She slashed, blocked. She stepped forward, slashed again, it was blocked, as soon as the sword hit sword, she struck again, caught her opponent off guard, and knocked the sword form his hand.   
  
As the sword hit the ground, she tapped her father's chest armour lightly with her sword.   
  
Her father looked at her, pride showing in his eyes. "You have come a long way. Your technique is nearly perfect." He smiled. "That's enough for today, run along now."  
  
Rose nodded and placed her sword back in its original place. She smiled at her father and left, in search of her friends.   
  
The king watched as his daughter walked from the room. He looked at his hand. It was shaking uncontrolably. 'Man, she IS good.'  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
David sat with the older Sailor Mercury. On an observatory table in front of them sat the star crystal.   
  
"Man, this crystal is more powerful than I first thought." Mercury said, looking at a readout from the crystal. "It looks to me like the crystal draws power from the stars themselves. That would mean that the crystal would be unstoppable, if its full power was realized."  
  
David looked impressed. "That would mean, that, if Bob and his forces attacked, now. Then we would have no problem destroying them with this crystal."  
  
"Not quite. Its true, this crystal is very powerful, but the only way to unleash its power would be for its holder to provide the nessecary energy."  
  
"And that holder would have to be Rose, right?"  
  
Mercury nodded.   
  
"But you just said that the star's power came from the stars."  
  
Mercury looked thoughtful. "Yes, that's true, it must be that Rose would have to call on the stars themselfs to draw out the needed energy."  
  
David smiled. "Its good that you know so much about the crystal. Now, I suppose you could teach the princess how to draw out the crystal's power."  
  
Mercury looked at him. "I don't know how to control this thing."  
  
"But you know so much about it!"  
  
Mercury held up the readout she had been reading from. "I was just reading this."  
  
David's head drooped. "So what will we do if Bob's forces attack?"  
  
Mercury looked away, "the only thing that would save us would be the silver crystal."  
  
David looked up. "But only the queen can use the imperium silver crystal!"  
  
Mercury nodded. "And in her state, she is not able to summon the crystal. The only thing we can do is pray that Bob doesn't attack until after the baby is born."  
  
David looked downcast. "I'd better go and tell the princess what we have learned."   
  
Mercury carefully picked up the star crystal and placed it back in Rose's locket. "Here, take this with you."   
  
David put the locket in his mouth and ran off to find the princess.   
  
Little did they know, their conversation had been monitered.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Bob sat in his headquarters, sulking. 'How could she become so strong so fast, if I'd known how strong she was, I would have used my full power, instead of that little blast.'   
  
A knock came on the door. "Enter." He was not happy about being disterbed.   
  
A soldier came into his chambers. He bowed. "Lord Bob, a message from our spies."  
  
Bob nodded, and listened as the soldier relayed the conversation between Sailor Mercury and that little fur ball.   
  
"So," Bob said smiling, "That brat doesn't know the full power of the crystal. Perfect. If we stage an attack now, they wouldn't be able to hold us off." He stood. "Pull out our spies, gather the troops, all of them. We will attack the palace immediatly. Full force."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Queen Serenity and King Endymnion sat in the throne room, talking.   
  
"So, have you noticed, the castle doesn't seem as busy now as its been being." Serenity said.   
  
"Yes, its like there are less people here than normal." Endymnion answered.   
  
"I wonder what it means." Serenity said, suddenly, she gasped. She held her stomache. "Honey, I think the baby's coming."  
  
"WHAT?!? AAAAHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Bob looked at his troops all of his forces would be used. He stood in the lead. "ATTACK!!"  
  
He led the army to the beautiful planet known as Earth.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Rose was sitting in the garden of the palace when Luna and Artemis ran up to her. "Princess! Come quick! The baby's coming!" Rose stood. "Coming!!"  
  
Suddenly, the alarm rang through the castle.   
  
Rose looked confused. "An attack, now?"  
  
Amanda looked to the sky. "Look up there!"  
  
The girls looked to where Amanda was pointing. 'Oh, no. Bob's attacking us directly.' Rose thought as she seen a huge army approach from the sky. "Luna, Artemis, alert the sailor scouts to raise the main shield around the castle. We'll do our best to hold them off until my mother can use the silver crystal!"  
  
The two nodded and ran to the castle.   
  
"PRINCESS!!!"  
  
Rose looked and saw David run toward her, her locket in his mouth. "You might need this." He said as she took the locket.   
  
Rose looked at her companions. "You ready?"  
  
They nodded.   
  
"MERCURY GALATIC POWER!"  
  
"VENUS GALATIC POWER!"  
  
"MARS GALATIC POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER GALATIC POWER!"  
  
"SATURN MOON STAR POWER!!!"  
  
"TRANSFORM!!"  
  
Sailor Saturn looked at her team. "Lets go!"  
  
"RIGHT!!"  
  
Saturn looked ahead, "Bob, you better prepare yourself. You will feel the full force of THE SAILOR STARS!!!"  
Ends Chapter 29  
A/N That's all for now, I'll update soon! Promise!! Please Review!! 


	30. The Fight Over Earth

A/N Hey, guess what? I updated twice today! I didn't have to go to class or work today! Yay! (course I won't be so excited when I have to make up classes and see my pathetic paycheck,) but, oh well! It gives me more time to work on my story! The ice storm didn't knock out my power eighter! Oh, man, at this rate, I'll be done with this story by the end of the week. Oh, well. That just means the second part of this story will be up by next week! Can't wait. Oh, chapter 30, here we go!!  
  
As always, thanx to rsd for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer. Um, nope, still don't own sailor moon. But you can give it to me, I don't mind.  
Chapter 30: The Fight Over Earth   
  
Saturn looked ahead, "Bob, you better prepare yourself. You will feel the full force of THE SAILOR STARS!!!"  
  
Overhead, the army came closer. Saturn knew there wasn't much time. Suddenly, she realized somthing. Something that made her blood run cold. "The citizens! They are unprotected!"  
  
David looked up at her. "No, they'll be fine. A couple of weeks ago, a bunch of engineers built a large series of underground tunnels that leads to a huge dome under the palace . They have already been given the evacuation order. You don't have to worry about them, focus on the task at hand!"  
  
Saturn nodded. She turned to her friends. She knew what had to be done before it was too late. "Come on, guys! We need to get away from the castle!"  
  
They all looked at her.   
  
"Come on, if we stay near the castle. The sailor scouts will put up the shield with us inside of it! Then, we won't be able to get out to hold the enemy off."  
  
Realization hit them and they nodded. Together, they ran through the gates, just as the main shield went up. (you remember when the negamoon attacked the castle in the tv show? its the same shield. formed by the four scouts casting thier powers.)  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Bob smiled as he watched the sailor stars run from the castle. "They are calling us out." He watched with interest as a shield came up around the castle. "Fine, we will destroy the brats first, and then the castle!!!"  
  
He commanded his army to land on the ground, some distance from the castle. He held his right arm out, his left hand resting on his sword on his left hip. "ATTACK!!!"  
  
Around him, his soldiers made a mad dash towards the castle.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Sailor Saturn watched them as they landed on the ground, a good distance away. "Listen up, guys, wait for them to come to us, and lets try not to get seperated."  
  
The other four nodded in agreement.   
  
They all watched as the army began running towards them. "Mercury, can you give us a quick scan for weaknesses?"  
  
"Yes," she touched her earring and her visor came over her eyes. "No weaknesses to speak of, but don't worry, their all weaker than the monsters we've already faced. It seems one attack could finish them off individually. The only thing that concerns me is their numbers. I can't even count how many there are!"  
  
Saturn nodded. "Guys, I have one thing to say." She kept a close watch on how close the opposing forces.   
  
"Yeah, what is it?" Venus asked.  
  
"Come on, spill." Jupiter said as she cracked her knuckles, ready to beat the crap out of some monsters.   
  
Saturn's eyes looked downcast for a moment, "I just want to say, you guys are my best friends, and whatever happens, I just want you to know, I couldn't have asked for better teammates, and friends."  
  
The other four looked at her, "Come on, leader-girl, you sound like we are fighting a losing battle." Mars said.   
  
"Yeah, don't worry," Mercury said, "we are going to pull through this."  
  
Venus smiled. "We are going to make sure Bob regrets ever hearing of us."  
  
Jupiter looked impatient. "Yeah, now, what are we waiting for? Lets go kick some monster butt!"  
  
Saturn looked at all of them and smiled. She looked ahead of her to the army, which was suprisingly close. "Sailor Stars, ATTACK!!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Bob stood still. He left the hand to hand combat for his soldiers. 'Besides,' he thought to himself. 'if I know her as well as I think I do, she'll come for me.' He smirked. 'By the time she fights her way up here, she'll be too tired to be much of a threat anyway.' He resided himself to watching the battle that was just beginning.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
As the monsters caught up to the girls, they seperated a little so they wouldn't get in each other's way. They were going to have enough trouble with the monsters, they didn't need to get hit with friendly fire.   
  
Mars decided it was time to pratice some of her priestess training. She took out a wad of scrolls, threw them at various monsters. "EVIL SPIRTS BEGONE!!!" The scrolls attached themselfs to the monster's foreheads, freezing them in their step. "MARS FIRE WALL!!!" The frozen monsters went up in a firery blaze. "Yes," she said, "that's a good start!"  
  
Jupiter looked as Mars took the first attack. She looked at the monsters who were closest to her. 'Time to do some face-cracking!' She punched the monster closest to her, feeling better after hearing a bone shatter. She took two monsters, one in each hand, and slammed their heads together. Pushing them away, she prepared her attack "JUPITER THUNDER CYCLONE!!!" The monsters around her screamed as they were blown up into the shocking twister. They fell back to the ground, a charred heap.  
  
Mercury looked on at Jupiter's and Mar's attacks, their attempts had knocked out a good deal of the soldiers, but there were still a bunch of them left. 'Time I did some work.' "Mercury Ice Water!" A huge spray of ice water hit the monsters in front of her and slowed their approach. "MERCURY AVALANCE SWEEP!" The drenched monsters turned to ice instantly, and shattered in a bloody mess.  
  
Venus stared as her friends took out so many monsters at once, 'maybe their right, these jerks are complete weaklings!' She jumped up in the air, and kicked an offending monster in the face, it fell into two other monsters, the three of them falling in a tangled mess. She smiled. "VENUS SOLAR ECLIPSE!!!" Instantly, the sky became dark, "Everyone, hit the ground!" Hoping against hope they heard her. "Venus Laser Beam!" She swept her attack around her, hitting multiple targets who were unable to see the attack coming. When the skies brightened, she saw her friends climb off of the ground. Saturn had to push a lifeless monster off her before she could get on her feet.   
  
"Perverted monster." She said as she kicked it. Looking at her friends, they all looked a bit winded. 'I need to buy them a little time to regain their strength.' "Stand back, guys!" She spun the moon cresent wand in her left hand. Waiting for the energy to gather in its middle. She opened her eyes and aimed straight down the middle of the advancing troops. "SATURN MOONBEAM BLAST!!!"  
  
The intire middle section of the army simply vanished into a cloud of dust. The remaining monsters quickly filled in the section she had just destroyed, but not before she saw what was waiting and watching.   
  
Her eyes widened in shock, in narrowed in hatred. She turned to her friends. "Are you guys going to be okay? I need to check something out!"  
  
They nodded at her. "We'll be fine." Venus called to her.  
  
"You look out for yourself." Mars warned.   
  
She smiled, "don't worry, when I come back, this'll all be over!" With that, she jumped over monsters, in the direction she knew she needed to go. "Bob, I'm coming." She landed on a monster's head and quickly jumped off and over more. "I'm coming for you!!!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Bob watched as Sailor Saturn destroyed an entire section of his army. 'I know she saw me.' He watched as Saturn jumped over his troops in his direction. 'I see you coming, and I'm ready for you!!!"  
Ends Chapter 30  
A/N Hey, sorry for that little cliffhanger, there. Got to make my story a bit longer. But guess what? No classes tomorrow! So I can update again! See you then! And don't forget to review! 'cause that makes me happy! 


	31. Sword fights and Sacrifices

A/N Okay coming to the end of part 1, but never fear, part 2 is in the works! I think part 2 is better than part 1, but thats all I'm going to say about it! You'll just have to wait and be patient. Part 2 should be up by the end of the week. Oh, well, here's chapter 31. Enjoy!   
Disclaimer. Um, nope I don't own sailor moon. However, I do have a wallscroll. BUT Its all mine!!!  
Chapter 31: Sword fights and Sacrifices  
  
Saturn slowly made her way to where she knew he was waiting. 'I know he is waiting for me.' She thought. 'I just wish I had a plan.'  
  
"Sailor Saturn!"   
  
Saturn looked down to see David hot on her heels. "David! What are you doing?!"  
  
David jumped onto her shoulder. "I'm your gurardian, wherever you go, I go. Now, lets go kick some Bob tail!"  
  
Saturn looked at the small cat. 'He's so small, yet so brave. Is it because he belives in me? Is that what gives him confidence?' She looked thoughtful. 'Maybe, all I have to do is belive,' "David?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She looked at him fiercely. "Let's go get him!!!"  
  
David nodded. "I'm with ya!!!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Bob watched as his opponent came closer. 'How am I going to handle this?' He looked thoughtful. "Oh, I know!!!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
'Finally.' Sailor Saturn said as she reached her destination. She landed about a hundred feet from Bob. Who had a funny expression on his face. "David?" She looked at the cat who was still on her shoulder. "You better run for cover."  
  
David jumped from her shoulder. "I won't be far. Be careful." With that he ran off.   
  
Sailor Saturn looked at Bob. "How dare you show your face!!!"  
  
Bob looked at her, that expression still on his face. "What do you mean? Do you not want me here? Your beloved Robert?"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
David watched as Bob asked Saturn if he didn't want him here. 'What is he doing?' He thought. 'Is he trying to throw her off? Or does he have some other plan?'  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Sailor Saturn stared. She couldn't get any words to come out. So she just stared. 'What did he just say? Robert? Why would he say that? Have I been fooled? Is he Robert and Bob one in the same? Or is he lying to me? But those eyes, how could I not trust those eyes? They've always looked at me with caring. What should I do? I don't think I could bring myself to kill him...if he truely IS Robert.'  
  
Bob closed the gap between Saturn and himself. 'Perfect.' He came close to the princess who stared at him with pleading eyes. He brought his left hand up to caress her cheek. She slowly closed her eyes to his gentle touch.   
  
"SAILOR SATURN!!! WATCH OUT!!!"  
  
Her eyes shot open, instint caused her to jump backwards instantly. Upon landing, she saw what had made David scream. Bob stood there, sword in hand, having just slashed with it. 'What?!?'  
  
Bob no longer looked calm, and loving. He looked pissed. "Stupid furball!" 'I almost had her! One more second, and I would have ended it!'  
  
David looked from his hiding place under a bush. He saw Bob's hand come up to Saturn, while his other hand traveled to his sword. 'Thank God she got away in time. Darn him, playing with her heart.' "Saturn! Don't let your guard down! He is not Robert! Push that from you mind! He is evil, beyond evil, and you must destroy him!!!"  
  
Bob looked furious, "Shut up, you stupid hairball!!!"  
  
Saturn looked at Bob, her mind still trying to sort through what she had been told, by David and Bob. Suddenly, something in her mind clicked. "You're not Robert!" She growled. "The real Robert would not play with my feelings the way you are! You are just a wannabe. You knew I would never fall for you, an evil, heartless, jerk like you! So, you just made up Robert to get close to me and the star crystal! Well, let me tell you something, BOB, you will forever regret taking my heart and smashing it!!!" She drew her sword, "So its time you took your punishment, IN THE NAME OF THE MOON!!!"  
  
Bob looked at her with interest. "You think the only way that I am able to get the crystal was to get close to you? Well, you have made one fatal mistake, and that was underestimating me!!!"   
  
Saturn jumped back as Bob slashed again with his sword. He slashed again, and she blocked. Her mind was still a bit fuzzy and she found it hard to consentrate on the fight at hand.   
  
David watched as Bob made the first attack, he also watched as Saturn made no effort to counter. 'So this was his plan, he wanted to throw her off.' "Saturn! Focus! The whole universe is counting on you!"  
  
David's words reached Saturn's ears. 'What am I doing? I know what I have to do, but I just can't fight back, to my mind, he is Bob, but, to my heart, he is Robert. And I just can't harm him.'   
  
'Perfect, despite her words, she can't bring herself to fight back!' Bob thought as he attacked again. He sent a blast that caught Saturn off guard, she lost her footing and fell to the ground. He brought his hand up for one final blast. "AND THIS ENDS IT!!!"  
  
Saturn looked up as Bob prepared one final blast, she closed her eyes and waited for the end. "Mother, Father, everyone, forgive me."  
  
"Princess!!!" David rushed from his hiding place, just as Bob fired. He knocked himself into him, causing the blast to go astray.   
  
Bob looked at the cat angrily. "I've had it with you!!!" He kicked the small cat as hard as he could.  
  
Saturn looked up just in time to see Bob strike David, his cry of pain struck her heart. She stood up in defiance. "I have had it with you!" The star crystal in her locket began to glow. "You bash, bully and hurt my closet and dearest friends." She brought her hands together in front of her, the star crystal now floating in the middle of them. "Now, you threaten this planet, and betray my heart. Well, let me tell you something, BOB, it ends here!!!"  
  
Ends Chapter 31  
  
I ended it earlier than I planned, but that just means one extra Chapter! Until next update! Remember, Review!!! 


	32. Showdown

A/N Okay, heres this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!   
  
Thanx to rsd for reviewing!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own no sailor moon, but I'll gladly give up my little sister.  
  
Chapter 32: Showdown  
  
Sailor Saturn stood in front of Bob, star crystal in hand. "You wanted this crystal for so long, right? Well, now, you're gonna get it, and trust me, you won't like it."  
  
Bob smirked at her. "Don't even try it. You and I both know you don't know how to use that thing."  
  
Realization struck Saturn. 'He's right, I don't know how to use this thing, what do I do?' She looked at David, who was lying unconscience on the ground. 'David, it's because of me that you're in this mess.' Tears wielded in her eyes. 'I...don't think...I can do...this. But. I must. For the ones who love me. And the ones who depend on me. I must be strong.'   
  
Bob watched as she looked at the fuzzball on the ground. 'She looks distracted.' He formed a huge blast. "YOU SHOULDN'T LOOK AWAY!!!"  
  
Sailor Saturn looked at him as he fired. She took the blast unflinchingly.   
  
Bob shielded his eyes as a huge dust cloud was kicked up. "THAT'S THE END!!!"  
  
Slowly, the dust cleared. A figure could be seen through the dust. "No, this is only the beginning."  
  
"What?!? How could you survive that?!?" Bob watched, horrorstruck as the princess stood, unharmed. Around her, the ground had been blown clear away, leaving her standing on a patch of earth. But what struck him, was she was no longer Sailor Saturn. A gold cresent moon was on her forehead. She wore a long lavender gown that covered her shoulders and reached clear to the ground. Her sleeves draped loosely over her arms, which she held close to her body. In her hands, the star crystal shone brightly.  
  
Bob stepped back, "You've transformed." His mouth hung open.  
  
David slowly stired from his place on the ground. His side hurt extremely, it felt as if a couple of ribs were broken, and he was in a pool of his own blood. He looked up at the princess. "Princess...you've...awakened..." He gasped through ragged breaths.   
  
Rose looked at her fallen friend. 'David.' The cresent moon on her forehead flashed brightly. 'My loyal friend.'   
  
David slowly felt the pain in his side grow numb. He found it was soon easier for him to breath. Looking down at himself, he found his wounds were...glowing...and...closing. He looked awestruck at the princess. 'She's healing me. But, how?' Soon, he felt no pain whatsoever. He stood, 100 percent better. "Princess, how did you...do...that?"  
  
Rose smiled at him.   
  
He then noticed what she was wearing, and, more importantly, what she was holding. "Princess! The star crystal, it draws its power from the stars! Somehow, you must call on the stars to empower it!"  
  
Bob glared at the cat. "Stupid creature, why won't you die?" He directed a blast at the cat, David jumped away, unharmed.   
  
Rose stood, wondering what David meant. 'Stars, I need to call on the stars? What did he mean by that? Does it mean I have to wish on them? Well, what could it hurt? I mean, its worth a shot...'  
  
Rose held the crystal at arm's length. 'God, please let this work.' The crystal glowed faintly.   
  
Bob directed his attention back the princess. "What do you think you're doing?" He started to form another strong blast.   
  
Rose looked at him, a bit panicked. "I hope I can do this."  
  
She closed her eyes. "Stars, hear my plea, please grant me power. To save this planet. Please! Stars of the milky way, shine bright! Light the way to victory! Grant me power! To save this world. That is my wish!"  
  
The star crystal in her hands grew a bit brighter. 'Its not enough!' She racked her brain, for anything, anything that could help. 'Wait, what did mother say? I have a star in my heart! Maybe, that's what I need!'   
  
Bob stared at her, a bit amused. 'What is she doing?' He launched a powerful attack at her.   
  
Rose looked at it, "STAR IN MY HEART! LIGHT THE WAY!!!"  
  
The small crystal began to glow brightly, its began to spin in her hands, as if it was on an axis. A huge blast erupted from the crystal. It hit Bob's blast, much to his suprise.   
  
"WHAT?!? I THOUGHT SHE COULDN'T USE THE CRYSTAL!!! THATS IT!!! FULL POWER!!!!!"  
  
Bob's blast increased in force, he pushed all his energy, all his strength into one final blast. His blast pushed back Rose's.  
  
Rose looked horrorstruck. 'Oh, no. Now what? I'm already using the stars of the milkyway. What else is there? Please, someone, help me.' She looked at the spinning crystal in her hands. 'Wait, what else did mother say? Everyone has a star in their hearts. Maybe, well, it's worth a shot!'  
  
"MERCURY! VENUS! MARS! JUPITER! PLEASE HEAR MY CRY! CAST YOUR POWERS! AND LEND ME THE POWER OF YOUR STARS!!!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, near the palace, the Sailor Stars were just finishing the last of the attacking army. Most of the ones who were still moving were running away.   
  
Mercury looked around. "I think that's most of them."  
  
Venus looked relieved. "Thank goodness."  
  
Mars stopped to catch her breath. "I'm exhausted."  
  
Jupiter had a worried expression. "Yeah, but where's the princess?"  
  
'MERCURY! VENUS! MARS! JUPITER! PLEASE HEAR MY CRY! CAST YOUR POWERS! AND LEND ME THE POWER OF YOUR STARS!!!'  
  
"Did you guys hear that!" Mars jumped.  
  
"Oh, man, the princess needs us!" Mercury exclaimed.  
  
"What should we do?" Jupiter asked, panicked.  
  
"Let's do as asked." Venus said firmly. The others nodded.  
  
"MERCURY GALATIC POWER!"  
  
"VENUS GALATIC POWER!"  
  
"MARS GALATIC POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER GALATIC POWER!"  
  
"TO THE PRINCESS!!!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Rose held her ground as best she could, but she was getting tired. Fast. 'I hope the Sailor Stars heard me. I think this is our only hope.' She closed her eyes in frustration. 'His blast is only getting stronger. Soon, I won't even be able to hold him off.'  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at the spinning crystal. 'Maybe I was wrong, maybe I...' Her thoughts trailed off as the crystal glowed a light blue. 'What was that?' Then, the crystal spun faster. It glowed a bright yellow, and again, spun faster. 'It must be the others. They did hear me!' She smiled as the crystal glowed a firery red, the crystal spun so fast it was a blur. Finally, it glowed a brillant green, and, stopped.   
  
"The others, they casted their powers." She looked a bit worried. "But, their power wasn't released." She closed her eyes in defeat. 'Wait, not all of the stars casted their powers.' She knew what had to be done.  
  
"SATURN MOON STAR POWER!!!"  
  
"STAR POWER UNITE!!!"  
  
The crystal sent out a huge blast. Rose shut her eyes to the brillant light.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Bob watched, horrorstruck, as the star crystal released a huge amount of energy. "No! I won't be defeated!"  
  
He looked on, helpless as Rose's blast overtook his own. The blast hit him.   
  
"PRINCESS!!! THIS ISN'T OVER!!!"  
  
He screamed in pure agony and disappeared in a bright flash.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Rose looked as the blast overtook Bob. Then, all she saw was darkness.   
  
She welcomed it.  
  
Ends Chapter 32  
  
A/N Alright! There it is! But! This isn't the end! Not by a long shot! I don't want to leave you in suspense for long! So, I swear, next chapter will be up tomorrow! 


	33. A Happy Ending, and a New Beginning

A/N Hey, back again. Well, guys I have to say its been a long and great ride. But I'm sorry to say, this ends part one of my story. But, never fear. Part two will be up and running no later that the end of next week. But first, must finish part 1. So guys, here it is, Chapter 33. Here we go!!!  
  
Disclaimer: This is so tiring.  
  
Thanx to rsd for reviewing!!!  
  
Chapter 33: A Happy Ending, and a New Beginning  
  
Sunlight shone bright in the room of a certian princess. Rose's eyes skwinted as sunlight crept across her face. She slowly opened her eyes and awoke to a bright sunny day.   
  
"So, you're finally awake."  
  
Rose turned her head towards the voice. "Um, David." She sat up, her head spun wildly. "what happened?"  
  
David jumped lightly onto her bed. "Well. You unleashed the power of the star crystal. You did it. You defeated Bob. He's gone. You saved the world. I'm so very proud of you."  
  
Rose got up from her bed, on shaky legs. "What about the others, are they okay?"  
  
David nodded, "Yes, their fine. They are waiting for you in the main observeratory room."  
  
Rose smiled. "Then I should hurry over there, right?"  
  
David jumped from her bed, "I'll leave and tell them your awake, you had better get dressed."  
  
Rose nodded. "I'll be there in a minute."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Amanda, Rachel, Marron, and Laura waited for Rose in the main observeratory wing. Amanda's mother stood examining the star crystal more throughly.   
  
"Its amazing." Sailor Mercury said, as she looked at a few readouts.   
  
"What is Mama?"  
  
Mercury looked at the four girls who were looking at her with interest. "Maybe I should explain when Rose wakes up."  
  
"Here I am." Rose stood in the doorway, looking at Sailor Mercury, anxious to know what she had learned.   
  
Mercury walked over to the princess and handed her the star crystal. "This is."  
  
Rose took the crystal, and looked at Mercury, wondering what exactly it was she meant.   
  
"I've studied this crystal, and I must say, it suprises me to no end. Its powers are practically unlimited. Nothing is too much for this little thing. Even time cannot wear down its powers." Mercury said. She walked over to the lab readout she got from her last scan. "Hold on, here is something else I didn't see before. Rose, tell me, when you used the crystal, did anything strange happen?"  
  
Rose shook her head no, "I can't think of anything."  
  
"Wait a minute princess." David said from behind her. "Right before you used the crystal I was wounded. Do you remember?" She nodded in agreement. "Well, just before you unleashed its powers, my wounds healed. All on their own. Sailor Mercury, do you know why?"  
  
Sailor Mercury sat in a chair, "I think I do. Its the power of the crystal. It seems to grant long life. I think it may be the cause of your wounds healing."  
  
The others looked at her in pure shock.  
  
"What?!?"  
  
Mercury nodded, "since you unleashed the power of the crystal over the Earth, it seems everyone who was sick or injured became healthy. Also, everyone on Earth has been granted a long life."  
  
Mercury pulled out her trusty computer, "And by my calculations, everyone's lifespan has extended to..." She punched in a few numbers "A thousand years."  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
'Wait until I tell Mother,' Rose thought. "Wait, Mother!" She dashed from the room to the hospital wing of the castle.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Serenity and her husband sat talking. "I'm so proud of her." The queen said. "She defeated Bob and saved this world."  
  
Endymion frowned "Yes, but what worries me is that no body was recovered."  
  
The queen smiled. "I'm sure its nothing to be too concerned about, in any case, lets not tell the princess we couldn't find anything. It might upset her."  
  
The king nodded his head. "I suppose you're right."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Rose stood on the balcony overlooking the kingdom, a small bundle in her hands. She watched as the sun began its daily track into the sky.   
  
"It has been a long ride. Who would have thought things would have come so far." She looked at the small baby in her arms. "But, it has all been worth it, I suppose, no one can chose how they are raised, we just have to trust in the ones who love us."   
  
"Love, hah, love, we can't chose who we love, either. That's the trouble with following your heart instead of your head, I guess. You can't tell who truely loves you back. I guess that means, we must live our lives with a balance of both. Fight with your head, love with your heart. Maybe, one should seperate the two in order to become a great fighter."  
  
The baby in her arms opened its eyes and giggled at Rose. Looking down, she brushed a pink tuft of hair out of its face. "Well, Rini, I guess we'll figure this out together."  
  
The other stars came up behind her on the balcony. Rose cast her eyes upward towards the sky. "And we have a thousand years to get this right."  
  
Ends Princess Chronicles, part 1  
  
A/N Please let me know what you think! Remeber read the next chap, or you'll be lost come the sequel! 


	34. Thanx, Stats, and Previews

A/N Okay. This is not a normal chapter. This is more of a ending credit-type deal. In this section, I will thank all my reviewers. Give you guys stats on all of the Sailor Stars, and give you a little preview of what the next part, Princess Chronicles, Part 2: Stars Divided, Dimensions United, is about, so, without further ado, Here we go!!  
  
FIRST REVEIWERS!!!  
  
Celia: My first reviewer, started out strong in the beginning, and then sort of disappeared...  
  
An Earthbound Angel: GRRRRR....no comment  
  
Moongirl: A real lifesaver.   
  
AND LAST, BUT NOT LEAST, MY FAVORITE REVEIWER!!!  
  
***~~~rsd!!!~~~*** claps and cheers!  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
NOW STATS!!!  
  
Sailor Saturn  
  
Name: Rose  
  
Parents: Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion  
  
Siblings: Rini  
  
Planet: Saturn  
  
Birthday: January 12  
  
Sign: Capricorn  
  
Favorite Color: Purple  
  
Favorite Food: Ramen Noodles  
  
Least Favorite Food: Beans  
  
Favorite Subject: Biology  
  
Least Favorite Subject: Math  
  
Hobbies: Reading, Dancing, Ice Skating  
  
Fears: Snakes, Heights  
  
Dream: To Follow In Her Mother's Footsteps  
  
Weird Aspect: She's Left-Handed  
Sailor Mercury  
  
Name: Amanda  
  
Parents: Amy and Greg   
  
Siblings: None  
  
Planet: Mercury  
  
Birthday: September 7  
  
Sign: Virgo  
  
Favorite Color: Blue  
  
Favorite Food: Sandwiches  
  
Least Favorite Food: Brussel Sprouts  
  
Favorite Subject: Computers  
  
Least Favorite Subject: Gym  
  
Hobbies: Reading, Drawing  
  
Fears: Failing A Test  
  
Dream: To Become A Doctor  
  
Weird Aspect: She Wears Contacts  
Sailor Venus  
  
Name: Marron  
  
Parents: Mina and Asai   
  
Siblings: None  
  
Planet: Venus  
  
Birthday: October 17  
  
Sign: Libra  
  
Favorite Color: Yellow  
  
Favorite Food: Fast Food  
  
Least Favorite Food: Olives  
  
Favorite Subject: Gym  
  
Least Favorite Subject: History  
  
Hobbies: Volleyball, Shopping  
  
Fears: Bugs  
  
Dream: To Become A Holleywood SuperStar  
  
Weird Aspect: She's Forgetful  
Sailor Mars  
  
Name: Rachel  
  
Parents: Raye and Chad   
  
Siblings: None  
  
Planet: Mars  
  
Birthday: April 11  
  
Sign: Aries  
  
Favorite Color: Red  
  
Favorite Food: Ice Cream  
  
Least Favorite Food: Sardines  
  
Favorite Subject: Astrology  
  
Least Favorite Subject: Chemistry  
  
Hobbies: Fire Reading, Archery  
  
Fears: Spiders  
  
Dream: To Become A Priestess  
  
Weird Aspect: She Can Foretell The Future  
Sailor Jupiter  
  
Name: Laura  
  
Parents: Lita and Ken   
  
Siblings: None  
  
Planet: Jupiter  
  
Birthday: December 1  
  
Sign: Saggitarius  
  
Favorite Color: Green  
  
Favorite Food: Vegetables  
  
Least Favorite Food: Hot Dogs  
  
Favorite Subject: Botiny  
  
Least Favorite Subject: Anatomy  
  
Hobbies: Karate, Growing Plants  
  
Fears: Being Alone  
  
Dream: To Become A World Class Chef  
  
Weird Aspect: She's The Strongest Of The Group  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
PREVEIW!!!  
  
Its been five long years since the fight with Bob came to a close. I have become a young lady of sixteen. Thanks to my mother, the kingdom was enjoying a happy peace. That is, until, THEY came. They struck without warning. I had no time to prepare. In an instant, my world was shattered. I was never going to be the same. They had no mercy. My home, my city was left in ruin. And they called themselves, the Negamoon.   
  
This is my story. You know Rini's version. Now, hear what happened to me and my freinds during that fateful battle.   
  
Next, Princess Chronicles part 2, Stars Divided, Dimensions United 


End file.
